


love potion

by Alberta1978



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, spoilers from the end of the game all chapters and true final enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta1978/pseuds/Alberta1978
Summary: Therese procures a love potion from Vanessa Hysel to use on Cyrus.  In this story she is extremely clumsy and uses it wrong and Cyrus falls in love with someone else.  His intellectual equal. However Therese will get the antidote to it, but how will the couple react when Therese tells them about the potion.
Relationships: Cyrus Albright/OC
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese procures the potion

She was proud of herself. She was able to get to Rippletide all on her own, she had traveled further on her own before but back then she was trying to save someone’s life. She was coming to meet Vanessa Hysel, there was something important she needed to procure from her. Alfyn Greengrass was the best apothecary in the land, however he only dealt with healing people of their ailments and diseases and this was something totally out of his purview and if he knew the concoction she was looking for and why Alfyn would not help her anyway. “Miss Hysel!” She yelled as she recognized the apothecary from her description and the stylish clothes she was wearing.  
“You must be the person who summoned me. Do you have all the money?” Vanessa asked in a short tone.  
“Yes, everything is here, you can check it yourself.” The young woman held out her bag full of leaves for the apothecary to see.  
“I will check if you don’t mind, people have stiffed me before so now I always count the money before I hand over my potions.” Vanessa replied. The young woman had a substantial sum for this concoction, but it would be all worth it if this potion did its job. “Ok everything is here. This is powerful, it can only be used once, so don’t mess it up. There is an antidote, but this potion can only be used once, if you screw up you don’t get another chance as the body develops an immunity.”  
“Okay so how do I use this?”  
“You see that this is in a spray bottle like a perfume you spray the person of your desire and the next person they see they will fall in love with, simple as that.” Vanessa explained. “You would probably want to use this somewhere that the two of you would be alone to ensure there is no mistake.”   
“Yes, I understand I can think of a few places.” The young woman responded.   
“Also be aware that there are only 3 sprays in that bottle, so you have only 3 chances not to mess this up.” Vanessa was certain this girl was going to make a mistake as she took her payment. “I have had rave reviews and success stories from all over the realm with this concoction. This was a potion passed down through generations of my family as my ancestor was the apothecary of the great Odin Crossford.”  
“Thank you I plan on being one of those success stories.” The young woman responded as she bid the apothecary farewell and went on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese uses the potion

Atlasdam was beautiful this time of year. Spring had sprung, the trees were starting to get their leaves and all the flowers were in bloom, the birds were singing for their mates the rabbits were having their babies, even the cats and dogs have paired off. All the students at the academy were finding their significant others, even Princess Mary had a boyfriend, one of the richest nobles of the Flatlands, his family’s wealth could rival that of the King. Even the professors were pairing off, all except Professor Albright. He was blissfully unaware of the fact that love was in the air. He liked spring because he knew that meant more daylight hours for him to read his books in natural light rather than by candles and he knew that soon the semester would be complete and then he could devote more of his time to the tomes at the library.   
It was Friday and Therese had that potion for almost a full week. She was going to use it today. She was tired of Cyrus not noticing her and treating her like all the other students, she was graduating in a couple weeks, there would be no need for them to hide any fraternization after that. She was 20, she had matured and grown it was 3 years since the professor was forced to leave because of her lie; she was an adult now. Not the teenager who followed him to Stonegard. He had just returned to full tenure as his adventure just finished at the end of the previous semester, hearing the stories he relayed to his class only made her love him more. He was a hero; he saved the world from a monster of darkness. Of course, he had 7 companions who helped him including 4 women, but Therese could see that he thought of them as only friends and nothing more. Besides the 2 woman she met that she thought would be her romantic rivals for Cyrus’ affection were getting married themselves. Ophelia the blonde cleric was getting married to Alfyn the friendly apothecary and the beautiful dancer from Sunshade was involved with the handsome knight Olberic.  
It was almost time for Cyrus’ class and Therese couldn’t contain her excitement. She was always the first in the classroom in order to have a conversation with Cyrus before the lecture started. Cyrus noticed her enthusiasm today. “Therese you look eager for today’s class, I always love teaching about the founding of Wispermill, so I am excited as well. It’s the last lesson and then we will be preparing for the final.”   
“Yes professor, today is going to be a momentous day!” Therese stated.  
“I am glad you have paid attention to your studies young lady and that you are enthusiastic to learn.” Cyrus smiled. He looked so hot with that smile even when he was totally oblivious to my want of him Therese thought.  
Throughout the entire class Therese could not concentrate she was going to use that potion after everyone left. Therese Albright sounds great. I am going to be the one who wins the heart of Cyrus she was planning their wedding in her head. She didn’t notice when Cyrus dismissed the class early as he wrapped up his lecture and was packing his things.   
I can’t miss my chance she thought. Why didn’t I pay attention? She fumbled the small bottle out of her pocket. Cyrus was almost ready to leave. This was her moment, she had to spray him now, they were the only 2 in the classroom. She closed her eyes and sprayed in the direction of Cyrus.   
“Professor Albright I need to have a word with you.” It was Odette, she had recently come back to Atlasdam now that a new headmaster had taken over the academy and the royal library and there was so much she could research with Cyrus’ discovery at the ruins of Eld. Cyrus walked toward the direction of his old friend and out of the line of fire of the spray. Therese saw that she did that too late. Oh well I will follow him this afternoon, classes are over for the day and I will find another time to spray him I have 2 more chances.  
Cyrus and Odette were talking about something in regard to the ancient hornbugian tomes. Therese followed them from a distance and listened to the bit of their conversation she could hear. When they got to the library she could eavesdrop better as it is a quiet environment and there wasn’t as much background noise. “The king wants half of these tomes translated by the end of the year. We aren’t even a quarter of the way done as there are only 4 of us working on this project. I have been neglecting my own research trying to translate these hornburgian books.” Odette stated she was exasperated. “Speaking of research have you read the latest paper by Tatiana Baldwin? I always love when she puts out a paper because so often they are about the ancient history and we can use it with this project. I would love to meet her, she is an unrivalled intellect, except maybe for you Cyrus.”  
“Unfortunately, with the end of the semester upon us I haven’t had the time to read that article, however I do agree that Tatiana is a genius in her own right. However in regards to our project, it was great fortune that I met Noelle on my travels, and she has been a great asset and working hard on translating these documents. Her boyfriend has also been working on them even though he isn’t as fluent as the rest if us and there are still some sections that are indecipherable, whenever I come across those passages I lose all my momentum.” Cyrus added. Therese was watching them from behind a bookshelf looking for her perfect opportunity.   
“Even though this deadline was moved on us I need a break. Me and my girlfriends are going out tonight, but I am taking this book home to work on this weekend.” Odette was carrying a tome that was almost as big as she was.   
“Enjoy your night Odette. I will be doing my favorite thing tonight, enjoying a martini and a cigar before I get back to work on these books. Olberic is coming to visit me this weekend, he said he has a request of me.”   
Odette raised and eyebrow, “Sir Olberic, eh? Did you want me to tag along with you to dinner? It has been some time since I have seen the knight in person. Of course he still visits me in my dreams and fantasies.” Odette sighed.  
“That is quite alright Odette, Olberic was a little dumbfounded with your forward nature last time. So I will spare him from your carnal requests. Besides, he is engaged to Primrose.” Cyrus reasoned.  
“Not married yet, though. I still have a chance.” Odette laughed as she turned and left the library.  
Therese was daydreaming again she was picturing Cyrus coming home from the academy and she would have his martini waiting for him at a favorite chair in her parents mansion and he would give her a little kiss and thank her before he would sit down and enjoy his drink. When she brought herself out of that fantasy, she saw that Cyrus was perusing the bookshelf right next to her. There was hardly anyone in the library, this was her chance she could spray him here. She got herself into position she would spray him and then jump out. It would look silly, but it wouldn’t matter if it worked. They could tell their children that this was the moment Cyrus fell in love with her, even if she looked silly doing it. She got ready Cyrus was getting closer she was prepared she sprayed the potion and popped out. He wasn’t there. At least no one saw her awkward jump.  
The librarian had summoned Cyrus as she needed to speak with him. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to listen in to your conversation with Odette, but there was a scholar here the other day that was looking for who was the lead in the translation project.”  
“Did they mention why?” Cyrus asked.  
“They said they were very fluent in hornburgian as they were one of the few survivors of the kingdom. They stated that the matriarch of the family had made it a point to teach all the grandchildren the ancient language of hornburg. It was the only language there were able to use in their grandmother’s presence.” The librarian said as she held out a note to Cyrus. “This is the address, they just moved to Atlasdam they wanted to speak to the leader of the project to see if they could offer their assistance.”  
“Mercedes, you know me so well… thank you for this address I will go there at once and do pass a hello to Zeph and Nina from me.” Cyrus relayed as he was heading out of the library.  
“Will do, and good luck professor.” The librarian smiled and shook her head and said to herself. “That man is so odd.”  
I only have 1 chance left; I have been waiting for 4 years. Ever since I sat in my first Cyrus Albright lecture. Soon I won’t be his student anymore she thought. She was growing more impatient; she flew out of the library as quick as lightning she needed to find him and make him fall in love with her. She saw him when she rounded the corner, he was casually walking down the street, he had a bounce in his step.   
Cyrus was happy to go meet this person from the country of Hornburg and maybe they could help with the translation project which Cyrus had been working on for a long time. He started researching these books the moment he brought them back from Eld. He wanted to discover all their secrets however, doing so alone was a monumental task. So much so that when he came back to the academy he only taught a couple classes as he spent all his time looking into these ancient books. It was a little over a year ago that he discovered that the Gate of Finis would be where all the quests intersected and they needed to save Kit Crossford. Cyrus had translated the story of the great sorcerer Odin Crossford and he knew Lyblac was up to no good getting Kit to meet her there. They arrived just in time and were able to stop the destruction Galdera would unleash on the realm. After the royal family found out about the 8 travelers saving the realm they brought more people in to help Cyrus translate these tomes. Since if someone had discovered this sooner they could have stopped Lyblac before she got to Kit.  
Therese had got close to Cyrus she was walking directly behind him. He did not notice as he kept checking the note from the librarian with this person’s address. “223 Willowview Boulevard.” He said out loud as he checked the houses he was passing by.  
I’ve had enough of him not seeing me. He should be mine, I have pined for him for so long. Her heart hurt. I don’t care if my friends say this is an unhealthy obsession. I want him so much. Tears of frustration and longing were forming in her eyes. Cyrus suddenly stopped and Therese bumped into him. This is my chance she thought. She sprayed him wildly all over especially in his eyes.   
“What is the meaning of this Therese!” He yelled. He was flailing and moving around in a panic. She did not take care when she sprayed him since she blinded someone else with the spray. Her impatience made her less careful with the last shot. The other person was yelling I can’t see, I can’t see!” and were just as panicked as the professor. The 2 ended up colliding. Cyrus landed on the ground and the other person was on top of him. They both blinked a couple times their eyes teared up, but after their vision was restored. Then they just laid there in the middle of the sidewalk quiet and staring at each other’s faces.  
Therese cleared her throat to break that moment “Are you alright sir?” the woman said as she moved off of Cyrus and stood up offering her hand to help him stand up. She was an ordinary woman, she had long straight hair that was down to the middle of her back it was almost as dark as Cyrus’. She was thin and average height, she was probably in her mid twenties. She looked like a friendly person, she had large grey eyes that looked very worried. I awkwardly fell onto this man this woman said to herself I really hope he isn’t hurt.  
He felt the back of his head his eyes not leaving this woman. “No, no there is no bump, everything is fine. The only thing wounded is my pride since I was so clumsy in front of such a beautiful woman.” He had not called anyone that since Odette and Ophelia told him he shouldn’t. He couldn’t help himself, the moment he saw this person it was love at first sight.  
Therese was watching this exchange. No! No, no, no! This is not happening. This was to be her moment, her opportunity to be with the man she loved. How could she have messed it up. Now there would be no chance for her unless it happened naturally. She would have to get the antidote. Maybe there is still potential she must speak to Cyrus to see how he reacts to her, “Professor, professor, are you alright? I saw you fall.” She smiled at him.  
“What was that Therese I saw you spray some kind of perfume in my eyes. Why would you do that? Were you hoping to blind me before I could mark the final exams?” Cyrus asked in anger.  
“Oh no, I was wondering if you liked this new fragrance I just got. It is supposed to be enticing.” as she put the bottle back in her pocket. “I wanted to get a man’s take on it before I tried it out at school.” She said as sweetly as possible hoping beyond hope that maybe the potion could still work for her.  
Cyrus put his hand on his head and sighed, “Therese this is a highly inappropriate question. I am your professor you are my pupil. You are someone entrusted to me to teach. I thought after what happened in Stonegard you would……..never mind.” He looked at the girl, is there anything else you needed from me?” Cyrus asked. She shook her head no. “Now I must find this address. Excuse me, my dear,” he was talking to the woman who knocked him over “Do you happen to know where this address is?” He stood beside her as he held the note in front of them while he put his hand on her shoulder.  
“That’s my address, right here.” She motioned to the house right beside them. “I apologize the last number for the house was missing when I bought it. Why are you looking for me?” She questioned to the scholar.  
“I work at the academy I am a professor but I am also one of the scholars entrusted to translate the hornburgian tomes.” He said as he noticed her demeanor change as she knew why he was there. “I can tell by the look on your face you know I am here for some assistance as quite frankly we could use all the help we could get as the king has given us a deadline to translate these works.”  
“I am just heading to the market right now, but if you want to set up a time I would he happy to help in any way I can.” She stated.  
He looked at her stunned. “You are the one who speaks hornbugian?”  
“Yes, I was taught it at a very young age.” She responded “Why do you seem surprised?”  
“I never expected someone so young and beautiful would know how to speak the ancient language. I was figuring it would be someone quite different.” For some reason he figured it would be an older male as all the hornburgian survivors he had met in his travels were brave, strong men like Olberic and Erhardt.   
She was blushing now “I’m 29. I’m not that young.” She cleared her throat as she looked at the scholar. “So what time works for you, professor…?”   
“Forgive my bad manners dear, My name is Cyrus Albright. 29?” Cyrus says with a sly smile, “You are the correct age to know that the best music was made before the turn of the century in the early 90s.” She let out a small laugh, as she did have that opinion too the current year was 1305. “However on to the matter at hand anytime would work for me, would it be possible to get your assistance tomorrow? I know it is a Saturday so if you have any plans I totally understand.” He was so polite and friendly. His charm was so endearing even if he was a little unusual.  
“I apologize for not introducing myself especially after I landed on top of you. I am Leah Yurko.” She responded extending her hand in greeting.  
“I like having you on top of me dear Leah.” Cyrus said with a wink and a grin as he shook her hand. Her face was totally red now, he liked making her blush he thought it was cute. Cyrus learned how to flirt a little from watching Alfyn at the taverns before Ophelia fell in love with him. Cyrus was smart enough to know to do the opposite of what Alfyn would have said or done as most times the apothecary was unsuccessful.  
Aware of how flustered he was making her she said, “Tomorrow works for me I have no plans since I am still new to the city. Did you want to bring them over here tomorrow and I can see if there is any way I can be of assistance.”  
“Sure I can bring them over tomorrow in the late morning if that works for you?” Cyrus asked with his eyebrows raised in questioning.  
“Great I will see you tomorrow morning then. I really must get to the market though, have a great day Professor.” She said.  
“Please call me Cyrus, my dear.” He called as he watched her walk toward the shop.   
He sat down on a bench along the sidewalk he was smiling to himself looking off in the distance, he fanned himself with the front of his shirt like he was warm. He ran his fingers through his bangs. Therese was watching she knew that look. It was the same look on the face of her classmates that were dating. Cyrus was in love and it wasn’t with her. She turned and left in the opposite direction, I need the get that antidote from Vanessa and fast.   
Therese ran home as fast as she could tears were streaming down her face. She ran straight to her room and slammed the door. She laid on her bed and cried into her pillow. The man she had been in love with for 4 years was in love with someone else and it was her fault. Damn my impatience. Why couldn’t I wait. What’s worse is that I sprayed both Cyrus and that lady Leah. After a long cry she calmed down and composed her letter to Vanessa.   
Miss Hysel,  
Something went totally wrong. I need that antidote for the love potion. Please prepare it for me as soon as you can, money is no object.   
Therese Mageaux  
She sent the letter away that day. I hope Vanessa contacts me soon saying that the antidote is made. The sooner the better and then I can put this whole thing behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus meets with the hornburgian scholar

The next day was sunny and warm and while Cyrus walked to Leah’s house the scent of the flowers seemed sweeter and the sunshine more inviting and the light breeze more calming. Which was needed since Cyrus was nervous, he had butterflies in his stomach, and he didn’t understand why this woman had that effect on him. He had the urge to buy her flowers, not something he ever wanted to do for anyone besides his mother which he always did for her birthday and mother’s day, He knocked on the door. She slightly opened it and came outside. “Professor, Cyrus are you allergic to anything?” She asked.  
“Only bees why do you ask?” Cyrus was smiling at her.  
“So not cats? I have a cat I should have told you that when I invited you over for me to look at the tomes.” She smiled at him shyly while she opened the door to allow him to enter her house.  
“I like cats. I have a friend who actually has a snow leopard as her companion. Being around Linde has helped me to appreciate felines more.” Cyrus relayed.  
“My cat isn’t anything as interesting as that, he is just a fat orange tabby named Archie.” She laughed as the cat sitting on a chair in the sun looked up and came to inspect Cyrus. After Cyrus patted the cat he gave his approval as he slid himself along Cyrus’ shins and went back to sleep in the light. “I’ve had him for few years now, he was a great comfort to me when my husband died, he was still a kitten then.”  
“Oh, I am sorry for your loss Leah.” He felt compassion for her but also a slight relief that she was single.  
She liked the way her name sounded when Cyrus said it, “It was a long time ago. All Archie does now is sleep in the sunshine and then eat. That’s probably as much as I could handle from a pet anyway.”  
“Yes, I don’t have a pet as I don’t have the time to devote to the care of an animal. If I was to have one it would be a cat, a pet that could take care of itself most of the time and be independent.” He put the books he brought down on the counter. “Oh dear, where is my mind at, these flowers are for you.” He held out the beautiful bouquet of spring flowers he had picked up at the florist just down the street.  
“Thank you Cyrus. They are lovely.” She blushed and he thought it was quite adorable. “Would you like a coffee or tea or something to drink? She offered he shook his head no.  
“The flowers are the least I could do. You took time out of your weekend to help with these ancient books.” Cyrus stated even though he wanted to get her flowers as from what he read in stories it was something that a person gave to someone they were interested in romantically.  
“Shall we take a look at the section you need my assistance with?” She said with a kind demeanor as she led him to the table. He pulled out the chair for her and motioned for her to sit. Wow this man has impeccable manners, I have never met anyone like him. So attractive and attentive, with that amazing smile. He makes me want to melt. I haven’t felt this way in such a long time.  
While Cyrus was flipping through the book to find the section he was stumped with he asked. “So Leah what brought you to our fair city?”  
“Oh I came across an article that said that many ancient documents were discovered mostly in high hornburgian and that the professor who discovered them had that mass of knowledge sent to the royal academy in Atlasdam. That was you wasn’t it?” He nodded in acknowledgement. She continued, “It also said that they wanted people who knew the language to apply to help translate the tomes. The article also stated that 8 heroes had to fight dark Galdera. However, when I saw the article it was already dated and old so I thought I would come here and see if I could assist as I felt maybe all the positions to translate had been filled.  
“I can’t speak for the entire project, however we could use any help we could get as there are only 4 of us working with these books and the king has given us a deadline of getting at least half of the tomes here done by the end of the year. Every ounce of spare time any of us has is with these tomes. Since I discovered the information about the Gate if Finis the king is anxious, and he wants everything translated to know if there are any other powerful evil foes lurking about like Galdera and any threats to the kingdom and realm.  
“I understand why he would want to do that. It does make sense. How did those eight defeat a god that needed to be banished by the power of the 12.” She asked.  
“It was quite frightening actually. That monster looked terrifying. We almost didn’t survive but we needed to save the realm and the man who ended up allowing Galdera that small amount of freedom.” Cyrus stated plain as if it was nothing. His smouldering dark eyes were looking into her deep grey ones.  
“You were one of the eight who fought that evil? I want to get to know you Cyrus it seems like your story is very interesting.” She was impressed and he was happy she wanted to spend some time with him to know him better.  
“I was not alone there were 7 others. Including someone you might be familiar with the “Unbending Blade of Hornburg. Sir Olberic Eisenberg.” Cyrus said looking at her to see her reaction.  
“Sir Olberic, how is he? My family were nobles in Hornburg and they sent me and my brother to train with the knights. Sir Olberic and Sir Erhardt trained us. They were a little easier on us than the new recruits, but I learnt how to handle a blade which came in handy when my mother told me to flee Hornburg as it was to be attacked and the destruction was to be devastating. She withdrew all the family’s money and gave it to me. She gave me my fathers sword, spear and shield, plus I know a little magic being that I was a beginning scholar than. My mother told me to wait for them in Stonegard. It was a very hard journey, especially alone, but I got there. After some time, I realized my family must not have escaped. I got married and settled there.” She looked away from him. “However, you are not here for my life’s story. I see you found the section you needed assistance with.” She said moving closer to Cyrus to look at the book.  
A slight scent of vanilla came from her as she sat next to Cyrus. It was delightful he thought. I find this woman intriguing. “I think we should have dinner sometime; I would love to hear more about your life and if you were so obliged, I could tell you about mine.” He was nervous when he suggested this, but she looked at him and smiled and he relaxed a little.  
“I think that would be great. You sound like you had quite an adventure, I think it would be fascinating to hear about your life.” She looked at the words on the page of the tome. “It is this section here that you are having an issue with correct?” She asked.  
He showed her the portion he could not decipher. “Sometimes you could see what something means by piecing together the writing before and the writing after however that does not work at all for this one.”  
“I know what they are talking about. She grabbed the quill and parchment that Cyrus had set up and got to work. He just watched her for a moment. She really is fluent in this language, both Odette and I got nowhere with this passage. Wait till Odette hears about Leah. She truly is a remarkable lady. She would be an asset to all of us, I must see if we could hire her on for this project.  
He looked through one of the other books he brought and got another passage he was struggling with and put it on the table just as she said” There its all done, this whole section.”  
Leah told Cyrus what it said but he also read exactly what she translated word for word. He was ecstatic. “Dear Leah, you are a genius!” He looked at her and put his hand behind her head and gently guided her to his face and kissed her. It was a quick kiss as Cyrus realized what he did. “My apologies, I am sorry. I was overly excited to see this completed. I do not have much experience kissing. You probably did not want your lips to touch an ogre like me.”  
“What ogre? You are an incredibly attractive man. I enjoyed that.” She moved herself a little closer to Cyrus and kissed him back. Why did I never do this before? This feels amazing her lips are soft and supple. The more intense the kisses became the more intense the sensation was for Cyrus.  
She broke away from Cyrus blushing again, “I’ll start working on this other book now.” He pretended to work with the other tome that she finished translating but his mind was turning. I started that kissing session. I have never felt like this before about anyone. Why do I feel like this? This woman has been in my mind since I met her. I really like her and want to know everything about her. Then he felt the familiar pang of hunger.  
“Leah I see that it is already the afternoon did you want to take a break for lunch? Have you ever been to the Atlasdam food stalls? I could take you there and show you around, it would be my treat. Then I will have to take my leave as I am meeting my friend Olberic Eisenberg at the tavern later.” Cyrus said.  
“I would not want you to keep Sir Olberic waiting. Please give him my regards. His tutelage with the blade helped me survive when I fled to Stonegard and when I made the journey here to Atlasdam.” She smiled as she closed the book and gave him the parchment with the translation for this other passage. “This one is completed; I would love to go to the food stalls.”  
They made their way laughing and chatting even absent mindedly holding hands at times. When that happened Cyrus’ heartbeat quickened and he would let go because his hands would get sweaty due to his nerves. She noticed him drying his hands on his pants but trying to cover it up so she didn’t say anything about that so as not to make him self conscious. They got to know each other more and enjoyed the conversation. Cyrus said to himself I really like her Leah is different from most of scholars and she knows so much about a lot of topics.  
Leah thought I like Cyrus I want him to tell me more about himself. I think his story would be riveting, I can’t believe this man is single. He is so charming and smart and not to mention drop dead gorgeous.  
It was the weekend, at least I can sleep in and wallow for some time before I need to do anything Therese thought to herself. That afternoon she had a craving for something greasy and delicious. She decided to head for the food stalls. She got there just before 2 that afternoon. She decided to binge. She was depressed, the man she loved was in love with someone else and it was her fault. I do hope Vanessa gets me that concoction soon and I can stop this before anyone can get really hurt. The only person she was mad at was herself. If only she had been patient and waited. She took a large bite from a giant pretzel. When she looked up she saw Cyrus and Leah. Therese could tell he was showing her around she watched him pointing things out with his hands. I need to get out of here, I can’t let the professor see me like this. She turned around and made a bee line back to her house. I am not going anywhere the rest of this weekend even though her friends would convince her otherwise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Olberic meet at the tavern

Cyrus saw his friend Olberic at the tavern. “Sir Olberic, how nice of you to come for a visit?” Cyrus shook hands with the knight. “How is Primrose? I trust all is well in Noblecourt?”   
“Yes Cyrus everything is good. Primrose passes you her greetings as well.” Olberic took a sip of his ale. “So how goes the job translating the tomes?”  
“Slowly, the king has placed a deadline on us, there are only 4 of us who are fluent in the ancient tongue of Hornburg. However I might have found a fifth person.” Cyrus stated.  
“We never learnt the ancient language in school, there were hardly anyone who spoke it. I do remember there was one noble house where the grandmother forced the family to be proficient in the old language as she didn’t want it forgotten.” Olberic said.  
“The Yurko house?” Cyrus questioned with his eyebrow raised.  
“Yes, the children even did some knight training with myself and Erhardt. The kids were skilled with the blade not the same caliber of knight like Erhardt or myself but could defend themselves if it was needed. Sadly Hornburg left very few survivors. How did you know about that family? Is there something about them in the tomes? Olberic asked waiting for the scholar to answer having another sip of mead.  
“No, I told you I found another person who can decipher these books, that person is Leah Yurko she is here in Atlasdam and was assisting me with some difficult passages.” He audibly sighed, “the woman is a genius.” Cyrus said staring off at nothing with a silly grin on his face.  
“Leah Yurko made it out of Hornburg, that makes me happy.” Olberic smirked at the professor, “and what’s with that look on your face?”  
Cyrus snapped back to the conversation, “Whatever do you mean?”  
Olberic was laughing, “That sigh, that look in your eye? If I didn’t know you better I’d think you were falling for this girl. But Cyrus Albright has a brain for intelligence, not a heart for love.”  
“What if I have both. I can not stop thinking about her. I met her yesterday and she hasn’t been far from my mind since. I need to know everything about her. She is so intelligent and eloquent she translated the section I have been struggling with for the last 4 days in about 20 minutes. She is co cute when she blushes, I even kissed her today and it was beautiful, just like her. I’ve never experienced this type for feeling for anyone before, she makes me nervous and awkward when I am trying so hard to impress her with my charm and wit. I end up forgetting everything when I am with her. She is one of a kind.” Cyrus said with a huge smile on his face.   
“Well it seems as though you have it bad.” Olberic stated simply. “It would be amusing to see your interaction with her.”  
“Well you got your wish; I hope you would not mind I asked her to join us for dinner tomorrow.” Cyrus stated. “She was so happy that you were alright and asked me to pass along a greeting I decided to invite her after she helped me with the tomes.”  
“I look forward to it, I would like to see her again. But I’m more interested to see how you react with her.” Olberic chuckled and took another sip from his pint.  
The two friends drank, laughed and reminisced. Olberic also continued to tease Cyrus since he could see that the scholar had fallen hard for Leah as he continued to talk about her for part of their visit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus, Olberic and Leah go out for dinner

The next day Cyrus woke with a splitting headache. He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I look a mess, at least I’m not meeting with Leah and Olberic for some time he thought. He took some pain relief herbs and started working on the tome. It didn’t take long before he was thinking about Leah again. He examined the translated parchment with an inquisitive eye he looked at every letter the way she formed them and the flow of her writing, he wanted to memorize the way her writing looked and how she looked doing that work. He relived their kisses and thought about things he should have said or did after the fact. He was daydreaming and he ended up not getting very much done. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the clock in town go off. I need to get ready, I will walk over to Leah’s and then we can head to the restaurant for dinner with Olberic.  
He was dressed and ready hoping that he was presentable. He knocked on her door and got a little nervous. She answered the door looking enchanting. She was wearing a black dress perfect for a casual dinner with friends. “Hi Cyrus, right on time.” She smiled.  
“You look very stunning tonight.” He blushed since he was nervous and felt the butterflies in his stomach again.   
“How very nice of you to say, thank you Cyrus.” I meant every word Cyrus thought as he watched her. “Please come in, I just need to get something.” She left him standing in the kitchen right next to the counter. Archie came to investigate Cyrus again. Cyrus patted him on the head and Archie went to sleep in his favorite spot in the window. Cyrus being curious looked at a folder on the counter. Inside were all articles by Tatiana Baldwin. Including some Cyrus had never seen. He still had not seen the most recent one that was published but some of these were older and not in the regular academic journals. Leah came out of the room. “Are you familiar with the articles by Tatiana Baldwin, professor?”  
“Why, yes, she has a supreme understanding unrivaled by anyone in the realm, a true genius and a once in a lifetime intellectual.” Cyrus stated as he looked over some of the articles.  
“That is high praise coming from you. When you told me your name on Friday it sounded familiar to me and then I looked through some of the old academic journals I had and saw a few of your articles and those same words were meant to describe you. Tatiana would be flattered that you think so highly of her research.”  
“Do you know Tatiana? My colleague Odette and I would love to meet her! We would love to pick her brain on these ancient documents and see if there was any way to process these quicker.” Cyrus said as he looked over the articles and noticed a few pieces of parchment with writing on them with the authorship being Tatiana Baldwin. “You have unpublished articles here, but that writing looks like yours, I would not mistake it since I have been working with your translations all day.” Cyrus didn’t want to tell her that he purposefully was studying her writing as she might think he was being a little odd. “Are you Tatiana Baldwin?”  
She let out a loud sigh, “Yes, it’s time someone knew my secret, and because I like you, I want to be honest with you. I am a scholar and my research has been on the ancient history of our realm. Besides assisting in translating these ancient documents I wanted to see how much they could help me with my own research, so that was the other reason I came to Atlasdam. Tatiana is my pen name. I get paid for the articles and it pays for my needs. I still have a large portion of the money from the Yurko house, but my articles are what I live on as I want to keep most of my inheritance for the future. Now that I have a bit of a following with academics, I get a little more money when I write something.” She said staring right in Cyrus’ eyes and he knew she was telling him the truth.   
“I knew you were a brilliant woman when we worked together yesterday, I’m not surprised that you are the same intellectual behind these articles, but why do you use an alias?” Cyrus being ever inquisitive asked.  
“The first few times I sent in works with my real name they didn’t believe it was me since I was a noble from the fallen realm of Hornburg and the publishers thought I was someone posing as a survivor of that country.” She was standing in front of him now from across the counter and his heart skipped a beat, he was smitten with this woman. “However, I did a test and when I sent in the same article with the name Tatiana Baldwin it was published, I wanted to share my findings with the realm so after that I just kept the name. I hope you would keep it a secret.”  
“Of course, my dear.” Cyrus held out his hand for them to leave. As they walked toward the door Leah locked it from the inside. He held the door open for her and had her walk down the stairs in front of him. This woman is a great intellectual probably the only person in the realm that could rival my smarts, is that why I feel this way, why I wouldn’t think twice to do anything for this woman including lay down my own life for her. He was wondering this to himself. I want to speak to Olberic, he knows more about matters of the heart than I do. He stood on the left side and had her walk on his right, like polite etiquette would dictate. He decided to go for it. He grabbed her hand while she smiled at him and intertwined her fingers with his. He felt his hand getting sweaty and was going to remove it from hers, but she just held it tighter. He took a deep breath and relaxed and some of the nerves went away. “Olberic was very happy to hear you made it away from Hornburg before its destruction.”  
“Sir Olberic is part of the reason I am still here.” Cyrus noticed she had a far off sad look in her eyes as she was probably thinking about her family which was decimated in the fall of Hornburg. I want to take her pain away, I hate seeing despair in her eyes. Someone so amazing should not have to shoulder that burden alone.   
He kissed the hand that was in his, she looked at him and the sadness in her eyes went away. “We are almost there, I should have told you that the eatery wasn’t far from your house.” Cyrus was trying to get her mind on something else. “I would like to introduce you to my colleague Odette, I think she would be impressed with your fluency in the ancient language. Would you be willing to come work with us on the translation project? I think your intellect would be invaluable to our team. Although I would need to talk to the new headmaster to bring you on, even though we work for the crown we still have to run decisions through the headmaster.”  
“Talk to them first and I will think on your offer, it would be nice to put the education of my grandmother to good use. Even if there is no room for another translator just bring me anything you are struggling with and I will still help you out.” When they entered the restaurant, her face lit up as she immediately recognized Sir Olberic and he saw her. They knew each other from long ago. She went up to the brave knight and gave him a big hug, “Sir Olberic, it is so nice to see you again. You look as brave, intimidating and handsome as ever.” Olberic wrapped his large arms around her and gave her an embrace, the knight was always glad to meet survivors from Hornburg, but Leah was special since she was trained by Olberic himself and he had a friendly relationship with her family. He was standing at a large round table and it seemed like he had just got to the restaurant himself.  
“Look at you! The last time I saw you Leah, you were a teenager. You have grown into a beautiful woman now and quite the intellectual from what Cyrus has said.” Olberic smiled at her as Cyrus used the manners he learnt as a young boy and pulled out the chair for her to sit before he did. “I remember back in Hornburg you were doing research into ancient history, are you still studying in that field? That is also something of a hobby for Cyrus as well.” Olberic stated.  
“Yes, there is still a lot I want to uncover about our long gone past as it holds many secrets and they need to be deciphered to learn their valuable lessons we could use today and it is also good to know where we came from so our society can better chart where we are going.”   
The waitress came to the table with the menus she was a stocky woman probably in her mid fifties she looked tough, “Sir Olberic, Professor Albright? Did you want your usual drinks?”  
“Yes that would be lovely, Mabel.” Cyrus replied.  
“That would be fine with me as well.” Olberic added.  
“Okay one pint of our dark lager and a large vodka martini, no olives in a regular glass and what for the lady?” The server stared at Leah.  
“Oh, just a water would be fine with me, maybe with a slice of lime?”   
The server laughed “You’re having dinner with these 2 guys and your only having water, before the end of the night you might need something stronger as there have been many times that these guys closed down the bar and lead the room in a rousing chorus or two. Usually though there are 2 others with them, a shifty and quiet young man with white hair and then another young guy, a blonde who is friendly, goofy and talkative.”  
“Really?” Leah’s eyes got big, “That I would like to see.” She smiled “Water is just fine, if these 2 end up singing and drinking that much I want to be sober to remember it.”  
“Water with lime.” The tavern maid wrote on her notepad and went to fetch the drinks.  
After the server returned with their beverages and took their food order Leah excused herself and Cyrus took the opportunity to talk with Olberic. “My friend, if memory serves me right there was a reason you came to visit me. With everything that happened with Leah I totally forgot to ask you.”  
“Well, Cyrus, Primrose has decided on a date, she wants to get married in the start of September. Primrose is going to ask Tressa to be her maid of honor and I was hoping you would be my best man?” Olberic was beaming as he so loved the graceful dancer.  
“What an honor! Of course, I would love to stand up for you and Primrose on such a momentous occasion.” Cyrus smiled at his friend.  
“Who knows, maybe soon I can repay the favor.” Olberic raised his eyebrows as he lifted his mug to his lips and said, “With you and Leah.” As he took a large draught from his pint.  
Cyrus was slightly blushing he really cared about Leah very much and the thought of marrying her wasn’t something he disliked, but he didn’t even know what he was feeling. “There is something I would like to ask you about.” Olberic put his pint down and listened. “It’s about Leah, why do I feel so strong about her? I would do almost anything to make her smile, I would lay down my life for her if it meant she would be safe. I’ve never found any other person irresistible before, I have seen many beautiful women throughout the realm, but none as enchanting as her. It's not just her appearance though, its her personality, attitude and heart. She told me she wanted to uncover all the secrets hidden in the past to reveal to society, so we don’t make the same mistakes. She wants the future to know more than us so they can be better by uncovering the knowledge of the past and which is the same thing I strive for. She is so bright; she is probably one of the most clever scholars in the realm. I cannot stop thinking about her. I want to know everything about her. What she likes, her favorite things, what she likes to do in her spare time. Everything!”  
“Cyrus this isn’t hard to figure out.” Olberic chuckled and he slapped Cyrus on the back as the scholar was sitting to the right of the knight. “You’re in love with her.”  
“How? I’ve only known her since Friday. Surely love takes more time than that.” The scholar remarked.  
“You are starting to love her. There is a reason there is the expression love at first sight. Of course, deeper love takes time to develop. But the feelings are there professor and my only regret is that Primrose and I don’t live here because it would be so amusing watching you navigate these feelings that are new and foreign to you.” Olberic was smiling as he spotted Leah coming back to the table and Cyrus got all flustered again.  
Dinner was enjoyable and Olberic and Cyrus didn’t drink very much as Cyrus had to work the next day and Olberic was going home to Noblecourt. They all spoke and laughed and told stories, Leah was actually quite funny and made Cyrus laugh a lot. Leah learnt a little more about Cyrus and the adventure he went on and Cyrus got to know a little more about Leah as Olberic was close with her family and knew Leah since she was very young. They got especially close after her father was killed since he was a friend of both Erhardt and Olberic, he acted as a kind of mentor to the knights as he used to be the kings number one knight before he retired and Olberic and Erhardt took the job as the twin blades of Hornburg.   
After they finished supper Cyrus paid the bill and left a generous tip for Mabel. The server was disappointed that Cyrus and Olberic weren’t going to stay longer and close the bar down that night. She enjoyed when they did that as it was her entertainment and it had been some time since the men came to the establishment together.  
Cyrus and Leah bid a goodbye to Sir Olberic and Leah made him promise to come visit again this time with Primrose since Olberic spoke so much about her and Leah could see the affection he had for the dancer Leah really wanted to meet her.  
As Cyrus was walking her back home he said to her, “So I still owe you a dinner just you and I, are you free anytime this week? He was trying to ask her out in a nonchalant way.  
“I have only been in Atlasdam for about 10 days, my social calendar is still pretty empty. What day would work for you?” Leah looked at him as they went up the stairs of her house.  
“Tomorrow is a bad day for me, I have lectures all day and then I have a weekly appointment after.” He sighed, “Supper with my parents, every Monday I go see them to check on them and make sure they are doing well. I have a younger sister but she is lives in Wispermill as her husband is the foreman for the windmills in that area. Does Tuesday sound alright with you?”  
“Awww, that’s cute. What a great son you are!” She was giggling a little but she honestly felt Cyrus having supper with his parents weekly was so adorable and thoughtful . “Tuesday would be fine.”  
“I want to take you to the most gourmet restaurant in all of the flatlands, it is a formal eatery that serves the most delicious food in the entire realm. Chefs from the palace only leave the kings service to work in is this restaurant. I have taken my friends there before and they have always loved it.” Cyrus was doing his best to get Leah to be excited for their date.  
“I am looking forward to it, I am surprised you can get in to such a fancy place and not need a reservation weeks in advance.” She was looking through her bag for her keys.  
“Not anyone can get a table there, but when you are the hero of the academy you can.” He was joking but also being serious as the chef had told all the staff in his presence that Cyrus Albright was always welcome as it would be great for the restaurants reputation to have the scholar seen in their establishment.  
“So you being so well known has some advantages then.” She smiled and they both laughed.  
“I try not to use my renown but I think for this one time it would be alright.” Cyrus said.  
“I am flattered that you would do that for me.” She looked at him while still fishing through her bag for her keys. “There found them.”   
“Well I suppose this is goodnight then.” Cyrus was looking down at his feet for some reason trying to avert her eyes on him as he was nervous since he was wondering if he should ask to kiss her or how the protocol for these things worked.   
She unlocked her door and looked at him, “Thank you for dinner Cyrus, have a good night.” He was still looking at the ground as she gently reached under his chin to have him look into her face. She moved a little closer to him and the butterflies in his stomach started up again and he could smell the scent of her hair which was delicious strawberry. She placed a soft kiss on his lips, his arms immediately held onto her back and pulled her closer. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his. This is nice, he thought, but I want to kiss again. This time his eyes met hers and he was able to communicate what he wanted simply by the look in his eyes. He went in to kiss her and instantly he felt like there were sparks, this was the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced. He was thankful that he wore so many layers as she wouldn’t see the goosebumps that erupted all over his body from their lip lock. Both of them were feeling the same way about each other. Leah being a little more experienced in love than Cyrus knew that she was falling for him. She was patient and slow with Cyrus. Tongues were used and even though the teacher was new to this he was a natural and Leah enjoyed the kisses. They were on that porch for some time until there were some louder voices giggling and including one loudly clearing their throat. They stopped and looked into the direction of the voices. It was a bunch of Cyrus’ students. Including Therese. They walked by as quick as possible smiling and chuckling at catching their professor making out with this woman on her front steps.  
As the students made their way past Cyrus said, “I better go, I have work tomorrow. Have a good night Leah.” He hugged her and kissed the top of her head that was right underneath his chin.  
“Have a good night Cyrus.” She went inside and he heard the door lock and made his way home going in the opposite direction from his pupils.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah meets more residents of Atlasdam and Cyrus has dinner with his parents

Leah visited the library and then went to the market again Monday afternoon, she forgot some of the items she wanted to pick up after her meeting with Cyrus on Friday she was a little distracted. It was threatening to rain and she wanted to pick up the items before the storm came.  
Leah was looking through the produce as she forgot to buy any fruit. She was looking through the grapes there was an older man beside her she watched as he walked away from her and saw his wallet fall on the ground. She bent to pick it up. “Excuse me sir, you dropped this.”  
The old man turned around and saw Leah offering the wallet back to him. “Thank you, young lady. My wife and I would be in a heap of trouble if we went to pay and my wallet was missing.”  
“Oh it’s nothing, I would hope if something like that happened to me someone would do the same.” Leah noticed the older man was a distinguished gentleman, he was attractive even being an elder, he had light brown hair that was greying on the sides, his smile was warm, and he seemed quite kind. He probably had many admirers in his younger days. His wife was by his side she was pretty she had black hair with a few stray greys, she had a few wrinkles, but Leah could tell these 2 would have been a striking couple in their youth. The love they had for each other radiated off of them.  
“So you enjoy reading young lady?” The older woman asked motioning to the books Leah was carrying in her basket along with her groceries. She was looking at Leah with large brown eyes. Leah could sense a kindness and warmth from the lady she seemed genuinely nice and outgoing.  
“Yes, I do enjoy reading, but that comes with being a scholar. These are some tomes I checked out to help with my research.” Leah replied.  
“A scholar! Our son is a scholar at the academy; however it seems as though half the people in this city are scholars.” the old man laughed. “I can see from the covers those books are in high hornburgian so you will need someone to translate. I know a person who could do that for you.” The old man added with his eyebrows raised. “Our son could tell you what that book says for your research.”  
“That won’t be necessary. I can speak this language. I was taught it when I was very young.” Leah said. “I just recently relocated here, I was living in Stonegard and with the trove of books that was sent here from Eld I moved here to see if they could help me with my studies.” Leah stated. “The library at the academy is second to none.”  
“That is true.” The older woman said giving her husband a look. “You seem like a nice girl, and intelligent, I mean you know high hornburgian. You should come for dinner sometime and meet our son.” Leah knew the older woman was trying to find a partner for her child.  
“While that is certainly a lovely offer and I am sure that your son is wonderful just based on who his parents are there is someone I am interested in and I hope the feeling is mutual. This man I am seeing is unique, fascinating and brilliant.” Leah was beaming as she was falling just as hard for Cyrus as he was for her. Sadly the swiftness of their love for each other was mostly due to the potion Therese had sprayed them with. The older woman was making a pouty face to convince Leah otherwise.  
“Don’t pressure her dear, look at her face she is truly smitten with the man she spoke about.” The older man laughed. “Even though it has been some time since we first fell for each other surely you remember what it was like.”  
“I do dear.” The older woman looked at her husband and smiled.   
“Those were the same words you said to me on our wedding day, my love.” The gentleman said as he placed a tender kiss on his wife’s forehead.  
“Excuse me but I am going to pay for these groceries and get home before that storm blows through.” as even though it was bright it looked as though a raincloud was coming. “It was great talking to you, and I hope to see you again sometime. My name is Leah.” She extended her hand in greeting to the older couple.  
“I am James, and this is my sunshine, my wife, Catherine.” Leah smiled at them she would have groaned if someone younger called their wife that pet name in front of her, but she really liked this couple and their affection for each other was endearing. She hoped one day she could find the kind of love that this older couple shared.   
“Have a great night dear and enjoy your time with that young man of yours.” Catherine said as Leah headed toward the cashier. Leah flashed her a big smile and the older lady nodded at her.  
Cyrus knocked once and then walked into his parent’s house, it was his childhood home. It was much larger than his apartment, but he didn’t need a large home as it was just himself. Though now he would be lying if he said the thought of Leah and Archie living with him didn’t enter his mind. That was an idea for a later time as they only just started dating and this was the first time Cyrus was very interested in someone as he had dated before but never went past a first one. He knew the women he took out were impressed with him and would have jumped at the chance to go out again. He was not interested in them enough for a second date and he hadn’t dated anyone since he started his search for From the Far Reaches of Hell.   
He walked into their dining room which was attached to their kitchen. He set down his books and went to greet his parents. Hi Dad and Mom! How was your day?” He smiled as he gave his mom a kiss on her cheek.   
“Oh dear, Cyrus you look so tired? What is wrong.” His mother voiced with concern.  
“Just a long day mom. We are preparing for finals and my students are exhausting. The king has also now given us a deadline on translating the ancient tomes. It appears as though my student Therese still has that crush on me. I am so happy she is graduating and won’t be in my classes any longer. To top everything off I got drenched in that storm” Cyrus sighed as he sat on a stool beside the counter.   
“Maybe you should give Therese a chance.” His dad said with a side glance at Cyrus’ mother and a chuckle as he knew it would get his wife riled up.  
“James, how could you say that! That child is way too young and she was his student. She basically got him fired and almost killed for creating a salacious lie and telling the headmaster. Do you want to kill me too! Besides if he was with Therese, he couldn’t be with someone like that young lady we met in the market. What was her name again?” Cyrus’ mother asked his father waving the knife she was using to cut carrots in the air.  
“Leah, her name was Leah.” James stated.  
“Leah?” Cyrus’ demeanor immediately changed, and a grin crept on his face. Both his parents weren’t watching him, so they didn’t notice his change. “What was this woman like?”  
His mother was concentrating on the carrots she was cutting. “She is a scholar she just moved here from Stonegard. She was pretty and very polite, charming and liked to read. She must be very smart, which we know is important to you Cyrus as she was reading books that were written in high hornburgian. She moved here to use the royal library to assist her research with the trove of books you discovered in the ruins.”  
“But dear, Leah said she was interested in someone. So, she in unavailable for our son. You saw how she looked when she told us about her boyfriend.” James said.  
“I didn’t see a ring on her finger, besides if we told her our son was Cyrus Albright, she might have changed her mind.” Catherine stated.  
“You wouldn’t want her for Cyrus if she was like that. We want Cyrus to find someone he truly loves and loves him for him not his name, fame or money.” James reasoned.  
“Yes, you are right. But that is a definite no to Therese. I forbid you from dating any of your students, especially ones as selfish as that girl, Cyrus.” His mother used her parental tone.  
“I am a grown man and I make my own decisions but that never even crossed my mind, mom. This Leah though, what did she say about the man she was interested in.” Cyrus asked trying to make it sound like casual conversation.  
“We asked her to come meet you and she very graciously declined, because she is involved with someone else who she was quite smitten with. She said he was smart and interesting, and you could see by the look on her face that she is falling for him.” His mother stated.  
“It’s no matter anyway.” Cyrus said as he grabbed a couple of the carrot coins his mom had chopped. “There is a woman I like and we are going out tomorrow night.” He popped one of the carrots in his mouth. “She is not one of my former students and this is kind of a second or third date.”  
His dad was smiling at him. “Good for you son.”  
“How is this kind of a second or third date?” His mother questioned.  
“Well I took her for lunch on Saturday after she helped me with some research on those ancient books, but I am not sure if that was an official date. Yesterday we went out to dinner with Olberic. He came to visit me and the woman I am seeing is a survivor from Hornburg and knew Sir Olberic from when she lived in that kingdom. They were old friends so when I found out they knew each other I brought her to dinner with us, however if those aren’t official dates than tomorrow will be our first one.”  
“Those aren’t dates. If you really like her you need to impress her. Especially don’t take her out with Sir Olberic, son, you would have a hard time competing with a knight.” His dad advised.  
“Olberic and Primrose are getting married, he asked me to be his best man. Besides this woman I am interested in was friends with Sir Olberic from long ago.” Cyrus argued. “Both of them were happy the other made it out of Hornburg alive.”  
“Do something romantic, sweep her off her feet. You can impress her with the fact you are a sorcerer and tell her about your adventure. Maybe tone down the Olberic as a hero parts though. You don’t need to be compared with him, the most famous knight, brave, true, gallant and handsome.” His mom added. “So what is this woman like?”   
“Well she is the only person I met who might be my intellectual equal. She is beautiful, however the person she is inside is even more amazing. She is so adorable, and she blushes when I flirt with her. However, she is quite powerful in her own right as she escaped Hornburg on her own. She is a scholar and writer. She is looking into our past to reveal it to all as those texts are in a language most people can’t decipher. She is quite funny and makes me laugh. But she is also patient with my barrage of questions, and I need to know everything about her.” He sighed and looked at the other carrot coin in his hand suddenly immensely interested in it.  
“I am happy for you son.” His dad offered.  
“Does this woman have a name?” His mother asked. “Also should we expect to meet her soon, I hope so.” His mother smiled at him as he knew she wanted him to have someone and maybe give her grandchildren.  
“Well you already did meet her. Her name is Leah. Now excuse me but I see that supper will be on the table soon so I am going to wash up and change into some of the dry clothes of mine that are here.” He left the room since he was done talking about his love life to his parents. His mom and dad just stood there looking at each other and giggling since they already met and like Leah as there was something about her.   
Dinner was delicious and Cyrus’ parents didn’t ask anymore questions about his relationship with Leah. They weren’t going to pressure him anymore; they were just glad he seemed happy with the change in his life and embarking on a romance with someone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus talks to the headmaster about hiring another scholar and tells Odette about Leah.

Therese got the letter back from Vanessa on Tuesday morning before her classes. Its contents read:  
Dear Miss Mageaux,   
I can make the antidote for the love potion, but that will take some time as I will have to travel the realm to get the ingredients as I will need to make a trip to the Stillsnow to get a herb from the forest there, and then head to Riverford for some special flowers and Orewell for some leaves from the trees that grow in the forest of Rubeh. This will take some time and the price is the same as for the potion. I will contact you when the antidote is ready.   
Sincerely,  
Vanessa Hysel.  
Why did I have that stupid idea. Everything is ruined. Cyrus and Leah are falling in love, and really like each other since I saw how they were kissing each other the other night on her stairs. This whole situation is a mess and it is my fault. Why did I get that spray it was so stupid? I know I will find someone who loves me one day, but how I wish that was the professor. She grabbed one of her texts and started to examine it as she had a little while before her first class that day. I have my final in literature on Friday so I better study. Only one more week of school and then I never need to look at a book again. She thought to herself.   
Tuesday mornings Cyrus had a little time in between his lectures so he knocked on the door to the headmaster’s office. The new headmaster was one of the former professors that held the same view as Cyrus that knowledge needed to be shared with the next generation. The new headmaster was a professor that was always in competition with Cyrus. Cyrus didn’t really pay mind to it. However this professor was always a little jealous of Cyrus. Professor Albright was a little younger, more charismatic, smarter, more attractive and a better teacher. Professor Benson was happy when Cyrus left on his research trip. However when he returned with the discovery of the books at Eld he was hailed as a hero. It didn’t help things that Cyrus knew hornburgian and was able to translate the tomes. Add to that what happened at journey’s end with Galdera’s defeat and the new headmaster had many reasons to be envious of Cyrus, but the two of them always kept their relationship professional. The door opened “Professor Albright! Nice to see you. Come in.”  
Cyrus sat across the desk from the headmaster, this environment had greatly changed. With Yvon a professor would be dragged in here and interrogated as if they did something wrong. Now it was a more friendly atmosphere as the headmaster wanted to have a reputation for being helpful and open. The position was offered to Professor Albright but Cyrus did not want the job of headmaster as he enjoyed teaching his classes and translating the works. “Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to speak with me headmaster.” Cyrus sat across the desk from the already seated man who held a cup of coffee and a pastry. The sunlight filled the room as the new headmaster liked the natural light, he though it better to accentuate his dirty blond hair and tan skin. At least it was a brighter atmosphere than with headmaster Yvon.  
“Professor Albright, I can always make time to speak with the professors, especially one who uncovered the thievery being done to our library and finding even more valuable tomes in the ruins at Duskbarrow.” He could use flattery on Cyrus as there was no one around. The headmaster continued “However if this is about the deadline for the translation project that it out of my hands the King was insistent as he wants to be prepared if there are any other calamities written in the tomes that might befall us. I don’t need to remind you there are still many works at Duskbarrow that need to be brought here. You are due to make a trip out there to organize the next shipment to the library.”  
“I was planning on traveling to Eld after the semester is completed next week. My last final will be a week from today. I am here to talk about the project, but it is about something else I have come to see you about as I understand the King’s deadline is firm.” Cyrus responded.  
“Alright, what was it you wanted to speak about?” the headmaster asked.  
“I have just met a scholar who has moved to Atlasdam who is very fluent in Hornburgian, even more so than myself or Odette. I was wondering if we have any money left in the budget to hire them on as it would be a great addition to the team and the project would be completed quicker.  
“Cyrus I am intrigued that you found someone more fluent than yourself in high hornburgian. We have some money left for the project, but not enough to hire another person.” The headmaster stated.  
“This is something I honestly think would be of great benefit to the realm.” Cyrus continued. “I brought one of the sections that we couldn’t translate at all and this scholar was able to decipher it in a matter of minutes. She is a survivor of Hornburg.”  
“She you say? Now you have me even more interested. Is this woman single?” The headmaster asked as he was a bit of a ladies man, a new scholar in Atlasdam would pique his interest. He would have competed with Cyrus in this regard as well but Cyrus didn’t date much.  
“That shouldn’t have any bearing on whether or not this scholar is a suitable candidate. I am certain she would be able to translate the most difficult tomes.” Cyrus knew she would be the best at the job. But he didn’t want Headmaster Benson hitting on his girlfriend. Leah is a smart girl and strong she should have no problem dealing with the Headmaster Cyrus thought to himself. He continued speaking, “However I think the king should be notified about this woman’s bright mind and we need to hire her on.”   
“I don’t think there is any money left in the project budget to hire another person.” The headmaster replied with a smirk. “It’s a shame that she wasn’t here when we first put the ad out to find people.” He was almost mocking Cyrus as he knew it would be hard to get all the traslations done for the deadline.  
“I think I could talk to Dad to hire her professor Albright.” It was the familiar voice of Princess Mary as she just showed up as she had an appointment with the headmaster and overheard the conversation.  
“That would be wonderful Princess Mary, I know Leah would be a valuable asset to the group.”   
“Consider it done Professor Albright, I’ll use my daughter charm on him.” Princess Mary smiled.  
“Thank you again your highness, your effort is greatly appreciated.” Cyrus bowed and made his way out of the office and to the library. As he walked into the building he saw Odette busily working at a table. “Odette my friend how was your weekend?” Cyrus asked as he wanted to tell her about Leah. Though he made sure he wouldn’t say anything about Leah’s articles and pen name.  
“Cyrus what is up with you? You never ask about my weekend escapades and I don’t offer them anymore since you told me you didn’t want to hear about my debauchery.” She snapped and Cyrus could see she was not in a good mood.  
“Why are you so angry Odette?” Cyrus questioned.  
“It was that stupid headmaster he is not that much younger than I am, he was just saying how he would date me if I was only 10 years younger. Stupid ass, I wouldn’t go near him anyway.” Cyrus knew better. Odette was sensitive about her age since many of the scholars in Atlasdam were younger than her, but she came back to work on the project and was a great help as there is no way Cyrus would be able to translate all those tomes alone.  
“Pay no mind, I am frustrated with him too, however Princess Mary changed my mood.” Cyrus was practically beaming he wanted to tell his friend about this woman he had met.  
“So go on….”Odette invited him to continue.  
“When we were in here on Friday after you left Mercedes came to tell me about a scholar who is well versed in the ancient language of Hornburg.” Odette was listening so he went on. “Mercedes gave me the address and I went to find this person to see if they could help us with our project.”  
“And?” Odette asked.  
Cyrus pulled out the tome and parchment that Leah had translated. “Do you recognize this passage? It is the one we were both stymied on and could not decipher. This was translated by that scholar in a matter of minutes.” Cyrus was thinking of Leah again and had a silly look on his face. “A true genius.”  
“What’s up with you Cyrus? Why do you have that stupid look on your face?”  
“My apologies Odette. Anyway I spent most of the weekend with this person since they were a survivor from Hornburg and were friends with Sir Olberic from their youth. Olberic was in town visiting so I took her out to dinner to see her old friend the knight again.”  
“Ahhh, Sir Olberic, you said he was coming to see you, I hope you passed along my warmest regards.” Odette said with a raised eyebrow, “You are an attractive man Cyrus, but Olberic Eisenberg is a 10, no question. So I suppose this scholar would be attracted to our former knight?” Odette was trying to get more information from her old friend.  
“Why does everyone think Leah likes Olberic, he was her teacher in the art of fighting. Olberic was friends with her father besides he is getting married to Primrose.”  
“That is a shame a hunk like that off the market, anyway tell me about this scholar that has you all excited.” Odette could see Cyrus wanted to talk more.  
“She is amazing, an intellect like no other. She is beautiful, funny and so knowledgeable. She is patient and kind but a more wonderful person inside. She strives to uncover the mysteries of our world and bring it to the masses. She is a scholar and writer and has been published multiple times. She is strong, resilient and powerful as she escaped Hornburg right before its destruction and fled to Stonegard.”  
“Cyrus that is odd praise coming from you. I hope you didn’t tell her she was beautiful as she might get the wrong idea and we have enough people around here with broken hearts from your lack of interest in romance.” Odette stated.  
“It wouldn’t be the wrong idea.” Cyrus smiled. “I really like Leah. I think I’m in love with her.”   
“What?” Odette was astonished. “Do you even know what that would feel like?”  
“I know I am not deeply in love with her yet, but ever since we bumped into each other I can’t stop thinking about her. I spent most of the weekend with her and I am taking her out tonight, to the Grove.” Cyrus continued. “I get butterflies in my stomach when we hold hands, it feels like sparks all over my body and I get goosebumps when we kiss. She is so gentle and patient with me as I told her I am not experienced in the dating world. I think she is utterly remarkable.” He sighed as he looked into the distance.  
“Well Cyrus I do think you have feelings for her. Do you have a reservation? You can’t get into the Grove without one.” Odette asked.  
“The owner said I could get a table whenever I wanted, since I am so well known. I’ve never used the invitation before but I thought I would tonight.” Cyrus said. “I want to impress her so I thought taking her somewhere fancy would be the right thing.”  
“So why were you frustrated with the headmaster?” Odette wondered.  
“I told him about Leah that we need to hire her on, she not only translated this tome, but the other I was struggling with as well. However the headmaster said there is not enough money in the budget. Princess Mary overheard our conversation and told me she would speak to her father about hiring Leah on to help out the team.”  
“If she worked with us do you think it would be a good idea? You might tire of her or be around her too much.” Odette asked  
“No I highly doubt that would happen besides we have so much work here that we could keep ourselves busy for a long time.” Cyrus said as the thought of Leah working along side him invigorated him not made him leery.  
“I must get to my class Odette, I just wanted to tell you that I got this book done so I will get another to work on. I am going to Eld next week to bring the next shipment.” Cyrus relayed.  
“Yay, I will be waiting with bated breath.” Odette stated sarcastically.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Leah go out for dinner

Cyrus was dressed in his finest clothes as he made his way to Leah’s house. He picked up a beautiful bouquet of red roses, he wanted to get the most romantic flowers possible and since he didn’t know Leah’s favorite blooms, the florist recommended that red roses were the best choice. He took in a deep breath and knocked, I shouldn’t be nervous Cyrus thought to himself I always have a great time with Leah, spending time with her is wonderful.  
“Good evening Cyrus.” Leah opened the door and invited Cyrus into her house. Her hair was put up to better accentuate her face she was wearing small diamond earrings and a diamond pendant necklace. The gown she was wearing had the top a bright purple and the skirt part was black and it had a white sash around the middle. To Cyrus she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but that was because he was in love with her. She could have come to the door with her hair a mess and wearing a burlap sack and he would have thought she was gorgeous.  
“These are for you my dear.” Cyrus handed her the red roses.   
“Thank you Cyrus they are quite pretty.” Leah told him as she found a vase and put the flowers in water.   
“They are only flowers, the only thing of beauty in this room is you.” Cyrus responded as he grabbed her hand and placed a light kiss on it while he watched Leah blush again and Cyrus fell in love with her a little more as he thought her shyness was very cute. “You need to learn how to take that compliment because you are the most beautiful thing I have ever had the good fortune to lay my eyes on.”   
“You look pretty great yourself Cyrus, but then again you always look so handsome.” Leah complimented him right back and it was Cyrus’ turn to be bashful and blush. She turned and grabbed her cloak as it was already starting to get dark and even though it was spring sometimes the evenings were a little cool.  
They walked together holding hands and they both felt peaceful and at ease even though it was only one day they missed each other, but neither one was going to admit that since they had only knew each other for such a short time, the potion was doing what it was supposed to. “So did you happen to go to the market yesterday and talk to an overly nosy older couple who wanted you to go to dinner with them to meet their son?” Cyrus asked.  
“Yes, I wouldn’t say they were nosy, I thought they were friendly and nice. Are they someone you know?” Leah asked she thought she knew the answer of course they were Cyrus’ parents.  
“I have known them very well for my entire life. That was my mom and dad. They actually went on about you and how if I chose to date someone else I couldn’t find someone like you. They were disappointed that you said you were interested in someone else and passed on their dinner invitation.” Cyrus smiled.   
“I should have known they were your parents I did notice that they were both good looking people, they would be the 2 parents of the most attractive man in the entire realm.” Leah chuckled as she held Cyrus’ hand a little tighter.  
“Now you are being overly complimentary, my lovely. But I don’t mind if you think that in the least.” He decided to change the subject. “I spoke with the headmaster today about seeing if we could bring you on to assist with the tomes. I have no doubt you would be the best person for this position, however the headmaster informed me that there is not enough money left in the project to bring on another person. There may be hope however that some extra money might be allocated in light of your brilliance and fluency in hornburgian.”  
“If they can’t bring me to translate that is fine, like I stated before, I will always help you out.” She let out a little laugh. “In anyway I can as I see you need a lot of help.” She joked.  
He pouted a little, “Dear Leah please don’t wound me so.” As he placed his hand on his heart like he was very hurt.  
She stopped him and gave him a quick but passionate kiss, “I hope that makes you feel better and your injury healed.”  
Cyrus held her in his arms tightly “I might need some more to be fully recovered.” She laughed and they stood on the sidewalk kissing each other paying no mind to anyone around them. Suddenly Cyrus’ stomach growled.   
Leah broke the kiss, “I think we should get to that restaurant for supper.”   
“You’re right.” Cyrus grumbled as he let her out of his embrace and continued to lead her to the Grove.   
Cyrus was able to get a table on the terrace that was specially reserved for VIP’s. He thought it was kind of silly but the preferential treatment was nice once in a while and they were in a more private and quiet section which was conducive to conversation which was the best way to get to know someone. They spoke about their lives, they chose to have a deeper discussion. Leah talked about her life in Hornburg and the fact that when her father died, her mother had a relationship with Erhardt as he had come to care about her mother. Cyrus informed her of what Erhardt had done and Leah realized that he must have been the one who warned her mother to get out of Hornburg. Cyrus spoke about their adventure, he told her about from the Far Reached of Hell and the monsters he had to fight when searching for that book and how in that search he found the trove in the ruins at Eld. Leah stated that when she read the article about the discovery she was astonished and wanted to see the ruins one day. She spoke a little about her marriage to a book binder in Stonegard and that he was killed by bandits on the way to Cobblestone. Cyrus told her about how he never had a serious relationship which is why he was so inexperienced in romantic aspects. Leah reassured him and told him that she will be patient with him and won’t pressure him in anyway to do anything he might not be ready for.   
The food came and just as Cyrus said it was scrumptious, they ordered their dessert and the music from the inside of the restaurant could be heard quite clearly on the terrace. Cyrus got up from his seat and offered his hand to his date. “May I have this dance?”  
She accepted his hand with a little hesitation, “It has been some time since I danced at all. The last time was when I still lived in Hornburg.”  
“Just follow my lead. I only recently perfected dancing from my instructor, Olberic’s love, Primrose.” Cyrus held her in his arms and glided with her perfectly in the small dancing area they had on the terrace. She placed her head on the top of Cyrus’ shoulder and he held her tight while they danced. He heard her audibly sigh and he took that as a good thing. Even the waiters stopped and watched them dance while they served dessert as it was evident to everyone that they were in love; and their feelings just grew with the long talk they had at dinner. Talking about their lives and opening up allowed their love to blossom as they knew more about each other  
After the song ended and the musicians went on a break the couple sat down to enjoy their dessert. “Thank you Cyrus. You dance wonderfully.” She sighed again. “It’s too bad the band went on break.”  
Cyrus was happy he was doing his best to sweep Leah off her feet and get her to like him more. He took a bite of his strawberry cheesecake, “Maybe I should have got chocolate cake like you, that looks delicious.”  
“Did you want some I don’t mind sharing.” She fed him some on her fork and he smiled at her all the while staring deeply into her eyes. He reciprocated and shared his dish with Leah. He did a mental dance of victory since he remembered watching Alfyn and Ophelia feeding each other and doing the same thing after they revealed to the group they were a couple.  
After they left the eatery Cyrus asked Leah if he could take her to a spot not far outside the city. She agreed and he took her to a small hill situated beside a windmill. On the way to that site a few Froggen and some shaggy meep attacked them. Cyrus took them out easily with ice magic, he was trying to amaze Leah with his magical prowess. When they got to the place, Cyrus laid his cloak on the ground for them to sit on, after Leah sat down Cyrus maneuvered himself behind her. Her back was to his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist as she sat in between his legs. He felt her heartbeat quicken in that position and knew that his plan was working, and she was falling in love with him more every minute. Night had fallen and he showed her the stars that were laid out like a tapestry in the dark, clear sky. Cyrus was showing constellations to her but after a short time she showed Cyrus where some other ones were and he remembered that Leah’s intelligence and depth of knowledge rivaled his own. It had been sometime since Cyrus learnt something new and he thought it was funny that he was trying so hard to impress Leah and she was the one impressing him with her wealth of knowledge of the night sky and she was doing it with such ease. After a while the two of them were quiet just staring at the sky together. Cyrus broke the silence, “I hate to do this but we should get back to they city, I have to work tomorrow and it is starting to get late.”   
“You’re right Cyrus, thank you for showing me this spot, it is wonderful for looking at the stars.” Leah said as she was getting up from the ground.  
“We could do this again sometime if you like. It could be like our special place as all the times I have come out here I have never seen anyone else.” Cyrus offered.  
“That would be nice. Cyrus thank you for such a wonderful night. Thank you for everything. You made me feel so special, like I was the only person in the entire world.” Her eyes were shining with the moon’s reflection in them.  
“Tonight, my dear you were the only person in the world. At least the only person I cared to pay any attention to.” Cyrus said as he placed a small kiss on top of her head before he grabbed his cloak.  
Walking back to the city they were surprised by some Froggen again, however this time Cyrus was shocked when Leah used blizzard magic to take them out before he had a chance. “Leah, why didn’t you tell me you knew this type of magic?” Cyrus asked.  
“I am a scholar, so I know some spells.” She stated as if it was nothing to be stunned by.  
“Leah, you continue to amaze me. You are a unique woman.” Cyrus wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he wasn’t sure if it was the right time. Cyrus thought Leah might be scared if he made that profession to her so he wasn’t going to say anything. They got to her place in what seemed like record time, or at least it felt like it since Cyrus didn’t want their date over already. As they went up her stairs Cyrus got an idea. “I need to make a trip to Duskbarrow next week and the ruins at Eld, did you want to accompany me since you said that discovery interests you? The last final for my classes is on Tuesday, I was thinking of making the trip there on Wednesday.” Cyrus really wanted her to go on this mini excursion with him.  
Her face lit up, “Cyrus that is a great idea. I would love to. I want to see that ominous mural you were talking about.”   
“It would only be for a short time, I have to organize the next shipment of books to the academy.”  
Leah still looked excited when she unlocked her door. “Thank you for another great time.” She gave Cyrus a passionate kiss and went into her house for the night. Cyrus walked home in the cool night air even though that kiss Leah gave him made him feel warm all over. He thought to himself if this was a first date it was a great one indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Leah work on translating tomes at her place and he teaches his final class with Therese and Princess Mary

Cyrus and Leah spent the next few days nearly inseparable when Cyrus was not teaching. Cyrus was always disappointed when he would start to get tired and head back to his apartment because he needed to work the next day. Leah suggested he could stay the night, but he was apprehensive and hesitant being it would be his first time and he was unsure of himself, he wanted to stay, but the nerves got the better of him. It was an odd position for him being that he never lacked confidence in anything before besides cooking, singing and dancing. But his dancing had greatly improved with Primrose’s tutelage. Cyrus and Leah were together every evening talking, laughing and getting to know each other better. They even prepared meals together at Leah’s place while they worked together on the tomes. Cyrus is a horrible cook, but he did well under Leah’s supervision. It even seemed as though Archie liked having Cyrus around as he started to do as cats are known for and would sit on the book Cyrus was trying to study when he wanted some attention. The first time he did that startled Cyrus but Leah told him that all the cat wanted was some of Cyrus’ time and he got used to Archie wanting his concentration it was at these times that Cyrus took as his cue to take a break from their work.  
It was one of these evenings when Cyrus was confused by an indecipherable section in his book that he took to daydreaming. Leah was working on that passage sitting beside him and Cyrus was looking into her hallway, he had only ever been in the washroom of her place besides the main areas, but Cyrus saw that there were 3 bedrooms in her house. As he was staring into the hallway, he saw a cute little child with the darkest black hair, like his own, wearing a white onesie, it looked like they were ready for bed. The child asked for their mom and dad to put them to bed and Cyrus saw himself and Leah. This thought caught him off guard as he had never really thought about having his own children. He knew his mother wanted him to have more grandchildren for her as his sister was pregnant with his parents first one, but he never thought that was going to be in his plans. When he blinked and the daydream was gone it stirred his mind, the idea of being with Leah and having a family with her was something that he never knew he wanted. The little child in his vision was so cute and it left his heart hurting since it was only a thought and not reality. He watched Leah as she worked and wondered what she wanted and where she wanted her future to be. All he knew was he wanted his life to be with her. He loved her so much. She must have felt his eyes on her since she looked at him, “What is it Cyrus? Is everything alright?”   
“Yes everything is fine, I was just thinking about how much I love you.” Oops, Cyrus thought, that slipped out, think of something, anything to cover up what was just said. “Is that translation easy for you to decipher? You are the most proficient person in entire realm in hornburgian.”  
“Yes, I am almost completed with this passage, it is talking about some ancient knights and their family lines.” She put her head down and got back to work as Cyrus breathed a sigh of relief she must not have heard that I told her I loved her. “Cyrus?” He looked at her. “I love you too.” He turned red and smiled at his own clumsiness in speech. She was sitting next to him at her table she leaned over and kissed him on his cheek to chase away any of his embarrassment. After a few moments of quiet Leah announced, “Another one completed.” She wore a broad smile, “Professor Albright, bring me something challenging, next time, please.”  
“There is no need to mock me. I am quite aware that you are unrivaled in the deciphering of these tomes, I do my best, but do not compare to you. Which I don’t mind in the least.” That thought surprised him, to be fair at the time many things were surprising him, at any other time if he found someone better than him at something regarding the realm of academia he would have been jealous and would have striven to get better. Leah didn’t stir his competitive spirit that way, he was fine to admit she was the best of the translators and it didn’t bother him in the slightest.  
“However Cyrus, you are still the most brilliant person I know and did I mention devastatingly handsome? She said as she wriggled her eyebrows which got him to laugh.

“To change the subject my dear, would you humor a question of mine?” He asked, he wanted to know what her future plans were, what she wanted out of life.  
“I could it depends on the question but do go on.” She motioned for him to continue.  
“Leah, what were your hopes and dreams for life. Where do you see yourself in the future?” He asked.  
“Well, the reason I have been saving my families money is to pass that on for future generations, after my husband died and I was without children I was afraid that I might be alone. It wasn’t a frightening thought as I like my own company, but it was not where I had hoped my future would be. I threw myself into my work which is why I decided to come here when I found out about the missing tomes. I wanted to find out everything I can about our history and make it known to the masses as it is important to know where we came from and repent of our mistakes. So in answer to your question I see myself working to uncover our lost past for the rest of my days and to pass on everything I discover.”  
“What about a life with someone? Or a family? Would that be something you would entertain. I just told you I love you, for me that is monumental. Like I have told you before this is all new to me, you are the only one I have ever felt this way about.” Cyrus looked down his eyes suddenly immensely interested in the grain pattern of her wooden table.  
“If you had asked me this a couple weeks ago I would have said that I planned on working and being alone. However, meeting you has totally changed my plans. I live day to day each passing moment with gratitude that I can feel love again and with such a wonderful man, so brilliant and accomplished, polite and handsome. All I know right now is that I am starting to entertain some of the ideas about my future I had given up.” She smiled as she looked at him.  
“This might be sudden, would you accompany me for dinner on Monday night at my parents place?” He asked, he didn’t know the protocol for these things or if he should invite her for a meal with his family. He felt it was the right thing to do.  
“It might be sudden, but we both love each other and with what I know about you I think this isn’t out of line. The only thing is that I am apprehensive to meet your parents. I have met them before but that was a totally different situation. They might not like me very much when they realize that I love you.”  
“My parents would be happy if I brought you to their place for supper. They asked you to come originally to meet me. It was great fortune that we already were dating.”  
Leah stopped for a moment and thought it over. “I think dinner with your parents would be lovely. I will bring over something for dessert. I will bake something for that day.”  
“You make desserts too? Is there anything you can’t do, my love?” Cyrus asked jokingly.  
“Well, I’m not very good with a bow. For some reason I couldn’t hit the targets in archery.” She smiled, it’s ok though because my spear is always right on where I want to hit my enemy.  
“That works for our trip then, since I will be the one with the bow.” Cyrus said.  
Friday came fast, Cyrus got to work early since it was the day of the final for his history seniors, including the last class for Therese and Princess Mary, he had been their teacher for a long time, when they were still teenagers. He was going to miss them a little from his class, but he wasn’t going to miss the schoolgirl crush Therese had on him. He also wanted to see if Princess Mary was able to speak to her father in order to get more funding to hire Leah on with the translation project.  
Cyrus got into his classroom and started unpacking his things and getting the papers arranged for the final. “Good morning Professor, it’s hard to believe it’s our final class with you already. It seems like it was just a short time ago that you started teaching me at the palace.” It was Princess Mary.  
“Yes, time does go by quickly, but a lot has happened in the span of these short years. Including my sabbatical and adventure. I have every confidence that you are ready for your duties as a royal after college.” Cyrus stated. Therese was watching their exchange. She would have been jealous of Cyrus talking to the Princess, but she knew that both of them were in love with other people and it was just a friendly conversation between a teacher and his pupil.  
Princess Mary got a smug look on her face, “Also it seems as though our most eligible professor, has finally found love.”  
“That is none of you concern, my student.” Cyrus said in a kind tone. Therese was listening and thought, I am so grateful he doesn’t want to indulge the princess’ question. I saw him kissing Leah, I don’t need to hear about it too.  
Therese walked into the classroom. “It’s the last day! I am going to miss your classes Professor. But I can’t wait for this to be over, I never need to look at a book again.”  
“Therese how could you say that, books hold a wealth of knowledge! You can discover almost anything by reading books! Cyrus was almost scolding her. “I can tell with that attitude you are not going to be a scholar after your completion of studies. So what do you plan on doing after school?”  
“I haven’t given it much thought. I just want to enjoy this summer.” Therese didn’t want to tell Cyrus that being a noble, she wasn’t planning on doing anything at all. Her family was very wealthy and her inheritance was substantial she wouldn’t need to work.  
“Professor, I forgot to tell you, I got my dad to ok the extra funding you wanted for the translation project so you can hire on the extra person, however my father will give the money after you make the trip to Eld to get another shipment of books.” Princess Mary said.  
“I am going there on Wednesday after all my finals for all my classes have been completed. Leah is going to accompany me since she is a scholar and the ruins interest her greatly. I am excited that you were able to get that extra funding as it would help us complete the translations for the deadline.” Cyrus was beaming thinking about his love. Therese was fuming, now Cyrus and Leah were going on a trip together, they must be sleeping together she angrily thought.  
“So Leah, is her name, and a scholar, of course someone with great intelligence to attract the smartest man in our realm.” Princess Mary was teasing, but she knew that anyone who would interest Cyrus would have to be very smart.  
The rest of the students were filing in and Therese and Princess Mary took their seats and got ready for their final exam. After the class Cyrus asked Mary and Therese to stay back for a moment, since he had been teaching them both high school and college, he gave them each a little gift. It was a small notebook and inside was a small certificate for one of the local coffee shops. “I wanted to get you each something since you were my students the longest and I was part of your journey of learning from high school through to completing your degrees.  
“Thank you professor.” Princess Mary stated   
“It was nothing your highness.” Cyrus bowed to the royal.   
“Thanks.” Therese was not happy with the gift, doesn’t he realize I never want to look at a book again. I really need Vanessa to get that antidote. Hopefully this weekend before they go on that trip.   
When Therese got home she was hopeful there was a letter from Vanessa, it stated:  
Miss Magaeaux,  
I have been able to procure some of the ingredients for the antidote, however I still need to make the trip to Stillsnow to get that herb. I will contact you again when the concoction is ready for you to pick up.  
Vanessa Hysel  
This is not good there is no way I will have the antidote before they go on their trip. I don’t want to hurt anyone. I will need to find a time they are together and use the antidote on both of them. At least then Leah won’t still pursue Cyrus so he will be free again. Who knows, maybe I will be so lucky that he would actually fall in love with me for real. She sighed at the thought of it. Such a handsome man, so smart, stylish, kind, heroic and charming. The total package who wouldn’t want Professor Albright. If there is a tiny chance, he could fall for me I need to at least try.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Leah have dinner with his parents

It was time for dinner with his parents, Cyrus was in a good mood, the end of the semester was here, he only had one final left to give to his students tomorrow and he was taking Leah to his parents place for supper. This was a big step in any relationship and even though it was sudden, he felt as though this was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He knocked on her door and she was ready to go. She had made an apple crisp. It looked and smelled delicious. “Are you ready to go my love?” Cyrus offered her his arm as he took the dessert from her to carry.   
“I guess I am as ready as I am going to be. Even though I met them already I still feel nervous. What if when I talk more they don’t like me and demand that you stop seeing me. I would feel awful.” Leah relayed.  
“Don’t fret my dear. That won’t happen and even if it did I am a grown man who is madly in love with you, I do what I want. What I want is you.” He smiled and she gave him a kiss on the cheek as he made her feel a little better. “I did tell my parents you were accompanying me to dinner tonight so they are expecting you.” He chuckled a little. “So you can’t cancel now.”  
They made their way to Cyrus’ parents place. They lived in an affluent part of Atlasdam. “Is this the neighborhood you grew up in?” Leah questioned.  
“Yes the house we are going to was my home until I moved out when I was 20 years old, I stayed at home for the first couple years of university. I was a scholar and taking classes and I saved the money from my discoveries until I could get a place of my own. My parents still had my sister at home and I moved out so I could get some quiet to read as my sister is a more social person and she had friends coming over all the time and it was hard to get any work done as they were quite noisy. As I got older I was able to tune out all distractions when I did my research.” Cyrus relayed.  
“This is a very nice neighborhood, lots of larger houses and pristine yards.” Leah noticed.  
“My father was a magistrate, he had a reputation of being a fair man and impartial so being a judge was the perfect job for him. My mother worked for a time at the university in the registrar’s office, before I came along. My dad retired a couple of years ago and now he and my mother look for new hobbies something they can do together and also ones that are their own. My parents like to cook new foods together and then my father likes to build ships in bottles and my mother has her knitting. She is always knitting scarves, hats and mittens and then sends them to places like Stillsnow, Northreach and Flamesgrace to see if anyone in that climate has use of them. She sends them to the church or a noble house in those towns to distribute to anyone who has need.”  
“That is quite admirable. It takes a kind person to give of themselves when they know they will get nothing in return.” Leah remarked as she enjoyed this conversation which gave her a little more insight into Cyrus’ family.   
“Here we are my dear, this was my home sweet home when I was a boy.” Cyrus led her to the stairway as Leah took in the surroundings, the yard was impeccable, the lawn was very green and manicured, the flower beds were in bloom of the spring irises, daffodils and tulips. The lilac bush was full of the dark purple blooms, their scent travelling through the air, one of the signs spring had given life to the things that were dormant in winter. The house itself was a taller one than most of the ones in Leah’s side of town. It was a skinny house since it was so tall, it was made of brick and as Cyrus led Leah up to the door of the house she got a little nervous. Cyrus felt her tense while he held her hand. “Please relax my dear. It is only a friendly dinner. I want you to meet my family and see where I come from. Besides, you are with me now so I will need to include you in this weekly tradition of having dinner with my parents. Also my sister is pregnant and having a baby next month so we will need to check on my dad as my mother is going to go to Wispermill to help my sister out with the little one when it is first born.  
Leah took a deep breath and steadied herself, “Ok Cyrus, I am ready.”  
Cyrus knocked on the door and waited for a moment then went inside after he heard his dad bid him enter. “Mom, Dad, we’re here.” Cyrus called and just as he finished speaking his father James poked his head out from the kitchen.   
“Come join us in here kids.” Cyrus’ father smiled at them and added, “It’s so wonderful to see you again Leah. Forgive our bad manners, we were going to have you join us in the sitting room for a cocktail before dinner but my wife ran into a kitchen emergency.”  
Leah and Cyrus joined them in the kitchen, “Everything is under control now.” Cyrus’ mother said. “I didn’t want to burn dinner and make such a poor impression on you, my dear.” The older woman said while looking at Leah.  
“I brought this dessert.” Leah said as Cyrus handed the dish to his mother. “It’s an apple crisp. Cyrus said that Mr. Albright likes apples and I added bits of chocolate to add a little extra flavor to it as your son informed me that you enjoy chocolate although to be honest I think everyone does.” Leah said with a wink as she was trying to get a little more comfortable.  
The older woman let out a little chuckle, “I do agree with you, James here says he could take it or leave it but I always saw him taking some of the kids chocolates when they weren’t looking.”  
“So that was you Dad, here I thought it was Olivia, my sister,” Cyrus explained to Leah. “I used to blame her and get angry thinking she ate my treats.”  
“Catherine that was going to be our secret.” James wore a playful pout and Leah saw where Cyrus got his from as she giggled at the playful banter of this couple.  
“That was when Cyrus was a boy he’s 33 now, I think he will forgive you.” Catherine smiled at her husband.  
“Don’t be so sure about that mother.” Cyrus said as he sidled up to where his father was standing . “Dad why do you want to tempt a most powerful sorcerer who could exact his revenge on you?” Cyrus let out a loud laugh and his dad followed suit. Leah watched this and smiled it had been a long time since she had experienced any type of family dynamic. The last time she was in a situation like this had been in Hornburg and with her mom and dad teasing her about reading books instead of chasing the boys.   
Her mind snapped out of that memory, “Mrs. Albright is there anything you wanted me to do to help prepare this meal.”  
“No you are our guest, Cyrus set the table.” Catherine told her son. “James you can go help him.”  
The boys got the items to set the table including the salad and bread. “Now that the men are gone, Cyrus is my child and he is very inexperienced in love, I need to ask you what are your intentions with my son?”  
The question caught Leah off guard. She was going to answer this truthfully, “Mrs. Albright, I am a noble from Hornburg. My mother gave me most of our family savings when I fled Hornburg to Stonegard. My mother and brother were supposed to meet me there. I realized they did not survive I was the sole survivor of my family. While in Stonegard I did love a man. So I was married before, but my husband passed away after we were only together for a short time. I was resigned to be alone the rest of my life as the thought of being in love again was something I thought was unattainable.” The older woman was watching her with a compassionate look. “I came to Atlasdam when I found the article about the books discovered in Eld that were brought to the academy. The article said most were in high hornburgian and since my grandmother taught me that language, I thought I could be of some assistance to translate those tomes as well as study them for my own research. I went to the library and spoke with the person who worked there. I gave them my information that I wanted to speak to someone in charge of translating these works. She gave that information to Cyrus. One day when I was just leaving for the market one of Cyrus’s students sprayed me in the eyes with some kind of perfume. She sprayed Cyrus as well and we literally bumped into each other as we were both blinded. We got to talking and he was coming to see me after the librarian gave him the information that I could be of some assistance with these books. He brought me some passages to translate and we deciphered them. Spending time with Cyrus working and getting to know him, I really like him and I am thankful that the feelings are mutual. Cyrus is a brilliant and wonderful man. My only want is for him to be content and happy and if that is with me I consider myself a fortunate person.” Leah took a breath and looked at Mrs. Albright. “My story is kind of long, but it got me to this point and in answer to your question my only intention with your son is to make him as happy as he makes me as I lo…care about him very much.”  
Mrs. Albright looked down, “I didn’t mean the question to sound the way it did, dear. I’m a mother and I need to look out for Cyrus as he doesn’t realize that some people out there would want to use him, he’s got new fame and a sizable reward. There were admirers before but right after everyone found out about his discovery the ladies were everywhere. He would comment to them that their devotion to academia was admirable when all they wanted was to be with my son not only is he good looking, but the money and fame brought out the wrong people. He is oblivious as I see how the woman around here gawk and make lewd comments about him. Even the papers would call him the hot teacher, the sexy scholar or the most eligible professor and this was when they were writing articles about the Eld discovery. This was that trashy Atlasdam society paper. The woman flocking to him got worse after that for a while. It has calmed down with that a little since he is back to teaching and researching. But anytime I go somewhere with him I still see all the woman staring at him and talking amongst themselves.”  
“Wow, that was kind of rude, the article I read was from a university journal and all it said was a professor made the discovery, it didn’t even specify who.” Leah said.  
“Well Leah on to a more pleasant subject, please follow me to the dining room and take a seat and I will start bringing out dinner as it just about ready.” Catherine smiled as she showed Leah to the dining room as she brought out some of the food.  
Dinner was enjoyable and after dessert everyone was stuffed. Of course Leah was the dominant subject of conversation as Cyrus’ parents asked her about herself and she obliged their curiosity as it was only natural to be interested in someone in a relationship with their son. She also wanted to reassure his parents that she wasn’t interested in Cyrus for his fame or money. Naturally she had to do that in a tactful and subtle way rather than blurting that out. She figured she had more money that Cyrus simply being the sole survivor of a noble household and if she wanted fame she could let it be known that she was the person behind Tatiana Baldwin’s articles. She genuinely liked Cyrus and found him interesting, and even though his mother said he was oblivious he told her he hadn’t dated since his adventure so as not to get involved with the wrong person. Leah and Cyrus were in love and they liked each other as people, they were friends and had a lot in common both loved to learn new things, study and read. Each of them were incredibly smart in their own right and both had gone on adventures. They enjoyed spending their free time together and Leah thought that maybe Cyrus was the reason she felt drawn to move to Atlasdam. Her life was different and what she had planned for her future was changing now that she was in love with Cyrus.  
Cyrus watched Leah talk with his family. She was as polite and kind as ever and wondered why she was nervous. The conversation and dinner went really well. I am so thankful that Mercedes sought to talk to me about her before the headmaster as if that happened he might not have met Leah. He smiled as he thought I hope Olberic won’t be disappointed but Leah is my best friend. We have so much in common and she is so precious to me. It’s the first time I have met someone I could speak freely to and not have tone down my speech as she is able to understand any word I use and I don’t need to stop to explain what I am saying. We both study history and have the desire to bring any discovery to the masses especially the younger people in order the help the future build a better society. She is amazing and although I have not seen her in battle she was able to get from Hornburg, to Everhold to Stonegard all alone. No traveling companions just herself, she must be strong or great at evasion. She has gone through some loss and sadness and all I want to do it take her in my arms and make all the hurt go away. I want to make her as happy as she makes me there is no way around this I love this woman. She has all my heart and I don’t want it back.  
Leah excused herself and left the table, after she exited the room “Well son. Leah is a good one. Treat her right, you don’t want to lose her. She is good for you and I can see how much she cares about you. She genuinely likes you, I don’t think your fame or wealth even matters to her. Cyrus’ father said after grabbing some more dessert. “This apple crisp is delicious too. The only one better is your mom’s.” James winked at his wife.  
“Cyrus, you are good for Leah as well. She was determined to throw herself into her studies, much like you have your whole life. However meeting you has changed that aspiration.” Cyrus’ mother added. She liked Leah, and she knew that with Leah Cyrus would he alright, he wouldn’t be manipulated or trotted out in front of people as a trophy husband and Leah wasn’t using him to further her career or social standing.   
Cyrus was wearing a broad smile, he knew this would go well because he realized the kind of person Leah was and these last couple weeks they had gotten to know each other very well. Cyrus saw that she was genuine, kind, honest, intelligent and sweet, so his parents would like her. “I’m glad you both like her because I love her. I’ve never felt this before but it is exhilarating and frightening at the same time. I don’t understand at times what I should say or how much I should divulge in conversations.”  
“Just be yourself and be honest with her. It will all work out.” James advised. Cyrus’ mother nodded agreeing with her husband.   
As the evening progressed the conversation turned to Catherine and James telling stories about Cyrus when he was a boy and some of the humorous things that happened when he was a child, like when he accidentally lit his mothers favorite rosebush on fire when he was first starting to use magic or when he made the walkway icy and his sister fell square on her bottom in front of her crush who was walking past at that moment and then she chased Cyrus around the house for embarrassing her.  
It was time for them to leave as Cyrus reminded them that he had to work the next day and needed to run some errands before he ventured to Duskbarrow for the next shipment of tomes. “Leah, I do hope you come another time. You can even bring apple crisp again if you want as it is my favorite and it was delicious.” Cyrus’ father said.  
“Thank you.” Leah responded. “I think this was an enjoyable evening, I do look forward to doing this again sometime.” Cyrus was smiling since he liked being right, as everyone does, and he was right that dinner was fine and his parents approved of Leah, even though she was apprehensive about the evening.  
They gathered their cloaks and walked to the door and bid their goodbyes. “Please take care on the way to Duskbarrow kids and be cautious as my friend from Victor’s Hollow wrote me recently and said the creatures on the way to Duskbarrow have been more brazen as they sometimes liked to hide in the shadows, now they stay near the path. Also she said that the talk in their town is that something is going on at the Eld ruins and weird sounds are echoing through the relic.” Catherine told her son and his girlfriend.  
“That is odd as no one is allowed in the ruins until all the books have been moved.” Cyrus added, “I am going to get another shipment ready and then one of the town residents will organize its transport to the academy.  
“Just be sure to watch out for each other, I wouldn’t want to get news that something happened because you were careless.” Catherine stated, she was being a typical mother and even though Cyrus was a grown man she still worried about her son.  
“Do I need to remind you mother that I am a sorcerer and have defeated 5 of the pantheon of gods.” Cyrus was trying to impress Leah with these details of his adventure.  
“I don’t need to be reminded son, but you didn’t win those battles alone, there were 4 of you, you had a dancer, cleric, scholar and thief. By the way next time that former thief friend of yours comes through town, bring him here, he is too scrawny, and I want to make sure he is eating alright.” Cyrus’ mother said.  
“Therion is just fine mother, he is trying his hand at honest professions, I am sure he will be alright as he is bright young man and he has the greatest inspiration as he is trying to win the love of a woman, and a noblewoman at that. Cyrus fastened his cloak and opened the door and ushered Leah outside “Do not worry mother we will be fine; we actually want to make this journey to Eld partly for exploration and not just my work. As the ruins are of interest to Leah. Good night mom and dad.” Cyrus shut the door before they could respond as he needed to get home to be ready for the next day.  
As they walked in the evening air, Cyrus looked at Leah “Aren’t you going to say something to me?” He asked her waiting.  
“Your parents are sweet people; they are also very polite I see where you get your manners from.” Leah said.  
“That is true, but I was hoping for a you were right Cyrus. I should have known someone as intelligent, handsome and irresistible as you would be right.” He said looking right into her face with a roguish smile.  
“Alright Cyrus you were right. I should have known someone so smart, funny and kind would be right.” Leah smiled and paused as Cyrus made an expression with his hands for her to continue. “Not to mention drop dead gorgeous and super sexy.” Leah laughed.  
“That’s more like it.” He said as he put his arm around her and walked her home on this beautiful Atlasdam spring evening.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah meets Odette and the headmaster and they start their journey to the ruins.

The next day Leah wanted to visit the library one more time before their journey to Duskbarrow. She wanted to see if there was any information at all on the ruins at Eld. Since Cyrus and their team had researched so many books, she was in luck and found a book she could peruse quickly before their trip the next day. After she checked out the book a blonde woman walked up to her and got her attention, “I hope you notice that book you’re taking out is in an ancient language the translation was completed but it looks like it was taken out.”  
“Yes, this is in hornburgian, it’s a small tome but I can read this one as I am well versed in this tongue.” Leah responded smiling at the woman feeling a little pride since not everyone could speak high hornburgian.  
“Oh, you can speak this dialect, would you be able to help me with this passage I am struggling with?” the woman asked.  
“Sure I can try, my name is Leah, by the way.” She held out her hand introducing herself.  
“Leah! I am Odette and I do believe we have a mutual friend in Cyrus, though from what he has said about you, you are more than his friend.” Odette chuckled at that as Leah blushed, which caused the older woman to laugh even harder. “Look at you blushing, how cute is that?” Having a little mercy on Leah Odette showed her the passage that had her stumped.  
“I can translate this it isn’t so bad once you get the first few sentences.” Leah started to write out the translation on the parchment. As she was working Headmaster Benson walked into the library.  
“Odette, you are paid a salary to translate these books, why are you standing there while someone else is doing your job.” The headmaster was using his bold tone as he thought Odette was slacking on her job even though she was hired by the king and the headmaster was not who the translation team reported to, he was responsible for doling out their salaries and could give a negative report to the king about her.  
“I am not slacking headmaster I am stumped on this section and this scholar said she was fluent and could help me translate, which as you can see she is doing.” Odette stated.  
“Oh someone who knows this tongue better than Odette? Do you happen to be that new scholar professor Albright wanted hired on for this project? Professor Albright neglected to say how beautiful you are. Are you really a survivor of Hornburg?” Richard Benson is my name, I am the headmaster of the academy. He took her hand to introduce himself.  
“Nice to meet you, I am Leah Yurko and yes I fled to Stonegard to get away from the destruction of my homeland of Hornburg.” She said to the headmaster as she shook his hand.  
“You know I would be very interested to hear your story. I could take you out to dinner sometime to get to know you better, it would be my pleasure. Since you are new to town I can show you around. My home sits atop a hill and has a wondrous view of the city, before our date you could meet me at my place to check out the vista.” He still was holding her hand and kissed it as Cyrus came into the library and saw the headmaster hitting on Leah.  
Leah pulled her hand away once she realized what the headmaster was doing. “Oh that won’t be necessary. I have been getting to know the city.” Cyrus rushed up to the scene. “Hello Cyrus, how are you?” Leah looked at Cyrus like she wanted his assistance to get the headmaster away from her. Cyrus smiled at her then angrily looked at the headmaster.  
The headmaster paid no mind to the looks he was getting from Cyrus, Odette and Leah “I could get a reservation at the Grove and we could have an enjoyable night there and then you can come over to my place for a nightcap.” The headmaster continued grabbing Leah’s hand again. The headmaster was a ladies man. A new scholar in town with an intellect rivalling Odette or even Cyrus definitely made him automatically attracted to her, and her denial of him made him want to win her over even more. He wasn’t used to hearing no.  
This was driving Cyrus crazy, leave her alone, she’s with me! was what he wanted to say and finish it off by using some magic on the headmaster. If headmaster Benson knew that Cyrus and Leah were involved it would bring out his competitive side. Benson had always wanted to best Cyrus due to his jealousy. “Headmaster the lady said no. Please let her finish this passage.” Cyrus stated in a kind tone to act as if he was being a friend to the headmaster. But he was very jealous and angry that the headmaster was hitting on his girlfriend.  
“I will be in my office when you change your mind. I am sure you will find that the many of the men in this city are not as intelligent as us professors and do not have the recognition or funds to get a table at the Grove.” The headmaster stated as he turned around and left but had one last remark, “Odette I hope you are not planning on making this scholar translate the whole book for you!”  
“What a tool. Have I ever told you Cyrus that I detest that man?” Odette said shaking her head.  
“Yes, many a time my friend.” Cyrus looked at both of them “So I see you have met Leah, and you already have her helping you?” Cyrus laughed.  
“Odette said she was struggling with this section and asked if I could help and then she realized we both share a friendship with you.” Leah explained.  
“Oh Leah come on now, you forgot about the part when I explained that I knew you and Cyrus are romantically involved and you turned a brilliant shade of crimson.” Odette laughed causing the younger woman to blush slightly again. “Don’t be embarrassed dear, you should consider a relationship with Cyrus as an achievement. Many woman have tried and failed to get his attention. Numerous students, professors, nobility and everyday people have wanted Cyrus. Though I am not sure why?” Odette stated partly poking fun at her friend Cyrus. After Leah was done the translation, the three scholars sat and talked and laughed. Odette and Leah got along great which made Cyrus happy as he knew the 2 people who were his closest friends, Odette and Olberic both liked and approved of his relationship with Leah. Not that it would matter anyway, the heart wants what the heart wants, but it makes things easier when others approve. He had sent correspondence to each of his fellow companions and they were pleasantly surprised that Cyrus found someone. Ophelia and Alfyn were the first to offer their congratulations, as Ophelia is always prompt with their replies as Clearbrook is the furthest away from Atlasdam. The town was building a church in Clearbrook which would be Ophelia’s parish and Alfyn was the apothecary for the town since Zeph and Nina moved to Atlasdam to be closer to Mercedes.   
Therese was studying for her last final that was the next day in the library watching the whole exchange. She was hiding behind a book so as not to be seen. I could tell the headmaster that Cyrus and Leah are involved, but what would that do? The last time I went to the headmaster with a rumor I created it almost cost Cyrus his career and life. What would this do cause Leah not to be hired with the project, big deal. Odette even seems to like her, when I knew she was close with Cyrus I tried to get close to her but she was rude and short with me, I guess she knew about my crush. Cyrus even took Leah to meet his family? Therese had overheard the scholars talking about dinner with his parents. Vanessa is really dragging her feet, I hope they don’t get married and pop out a couple kids before she creates the cure. I wouldn’t want to hurt Cyrus’ children even though they should be mine too. This is such a mess; I need that antidote.  
“Is there anyway I can convince you ladies to come out for lunch with me?” Cyrus asked. “My students did their last exam this morning I even marked it and gave out all the final grades so let’s celebrate the year being over!”  
“Sure Cyrus that would be great, I was just heading home now anyway. I wanted to look over this book before we went on our journey. I am excited for tomorrow, this is going to be an adventure.” Leah stated with wide eyes you could see she was anticipating going to Duskbarrow. Cyrus was watching her and was glad she was looking forward to their voyage the next day.  
“Thank you for the offer Cyrus, but now that Leah has helped me with this section I want to continue working as I want to get this book completed before the next shipment comes in.” Odette said. “You two go ahead, besides I don’t want to be intruding, however please both of you take care of each other. I have heard rumors from an old boyfriend who lives in the Woodlands that there have been some odd happenings at the ruins, so please do be cautious Cyrus.  
“Thank you for your concern Odette, you are the second person who warned me about the ruins, so I will take care.” Cyrus wanted to convince her as deep down he knew she cared for him.  
“Do not worry Odette, I will look out for Cyrus as well.” Leah stated.  
“Please do and also look out for yourself Leah, as something seems wrong, but that could just be my distrusting nature.” Odette stated.  
“We will see you soon after we return Odette.” Cyrus stated as the couple left the library and went out for lunch. They had a quick lunch and then went to the provisioner to get some grapes and plums and olives, for the journey, they split them in half so that they both had supplies in case something was to happen. Cyrus was wondering how strong Leah was, the trip to S’warkii would be easy, however onwards from the there the journey would be increasingly difficult. He told Leah he wanted to get to Victor’s Hollow and then go to Duskbarrow the next day. She was excited and she told Cyrus this would be the first time she wouldn’t be traveling alone. Cyrus walked her home and kissed and kissed and kissed her goodnight. He stood with her on the stairs, she was in his arms their foreheads were touching he wanted to show her how much he loved her. It was getting extremely difficult to leave her place and not stay with her but his insecurities still bothered him so he thought it better to go to his home.   
The inn at Victor’s Hollow was just as Cyrus remembered it was bright and warm. The woodlands could still be cool this time of year and the inn was inviting and comfortable. Cyrus was making his way to Leah’s room, she had borrowed his cloak on their way to this city and he wanted to use it as he was going to talk with some of the townsfolk to see what they had heard about the goings on in Duskbarrow and at Eld. He knocked on her door and she answered using his cloak as a robe. “Leah I was coming to get my cloak as I want to go question some of the townspeople and it is almost nightfall.”  
“Sure Cyrus I just put this on as it was the first thing I grabbed as I am in a state of undress.” Cyrus saw she had her hair in a towel and all she was wearing underneath his cloak was a towel as well. “I just came out of the bath and when I saw you at my door I put the cloak on. Here though, you could have it back.” He wasn’t letting this opportunity slip past. He slowly, but confidently walked up to her and gently removed the towel from her hair. He put one arm on her neck and the other on the small of her back and kissed her with the intense passion that was ignited from seeing Leah in this manner. She responded and slightly moaned into his kiss. He was never this bold but he removed the towel from her body and he felt it drop from his hands to the floor and the next thing he knew……he was alone in his bed in his dark bedroom in his apartment. Couldn’t I stay asleep for a couple more minutes. Why do I have this type of dream so frequently? Almost every night. My subconscious knows how much I want to be with her physically, I know she loves me, maybe I should let go of my apprehension and go for it. He tried to fall back asleep to finish that dream, but the slumber wouldn’t come. He got up and looked at the town clock through his window it was still in the wee hours of the morning so he still had time to rest, he made himself some calming tea and went back into his bed focusing on his breathing which got him back asleep.  
The next morning was bright and warm in Atlasdam but who would know what type of weather was waiting for them in S’warkii and Victor’s Hollow. Cyrus got to Leah’s house early as they wanted to get to Victor’s Hollow before nightfall. She looked eager in her knightly clothes, sword sheathed and spear by her side. “I am very excited to be on our way, I am looking forward to our trip.” She said taking a last sip of her coffee and putting the cup in her sink. She had made a quick breakfast for her and Cyrus so that they had something to eat before they left so when they got to S’warkii they wouldn’t be starving. “I really want to meet your friend H’aanit the huntress when we get to S’warkii.”  
“H’aanit has been spending much of her time in Stillsnow lately so she might not be home as I didn’t tell her we would he stopping in S’warkii.”  
“Oh no worries then, hopefully she will be there another time. I would like to meet all your companions the 8 of you had such an amazing adventure.” Leah said at Cyrus smiling. It was May and even in the early morning hours the sun had already fully risen.  
“Primrose and Olberic are getting married in a few months, you will be able to meet everyone at that event and I do say Sir Erhardt might even be there.” Cyrus remarked as Leah made sure Archie had everything he needed for the few days they were gone, Leah’s neighbor was going to check on the cat and refill his food and water bowls if needed.   
Leah and Cyrus were ready and she locked her door. “I’m not sure what I would say to Sir Erhardt if I were to see him again, I understand he wanted to get vengeance for his village, and he did save my life by warning my mother, but still so many lives were lost, including my family and friends and he killed King Alfred which lead to the destruction of the entire country.” She paused as Cyrus saw her eyes tearing up, “I guess it had to happen in order for the 8 heroes to defeat Galdera and send him to eternal darkness forever.”  
“I am sorry about what happened to your family, please know if there was anything I could do to take away your pain I would, my love.” Cyrus smiled at her as he gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.  
“I mean you kind of did as you are the great mage of the 8 legendary heroes and got revenge on that evil being that was sealed in Hornburg which caused so many people to want the kingdoms destruction.” He blushed while she was talking about him partly because he wasn’t the only sorcerer, Tressa also was a sorcerer and when she used a specific spear and bow her wind magic did so much damage. The group decided it was best to have 2 people know each special ability. Olberic and H’aanit learned the Warmaster, Therion and Alfyn the Runelord and Primrose and Ophelia trained in the Starseer.  
They made their way out of the city toward S’warkii, the two of them were able to easily dispatch of enemies as they were mostly at risk to one of the scholarly elemental magics. Cyrus could always tell Leah what they were vulnerable to and they defeated the monsters quickly. She was pumped as they ran along the path, both of them were energetic and wanted to complete this part of the journey as soon as possible. Whenever they battled and the enemies attacked Leah, Cyrus was concerned, he was more worried about her than himself. He wanted them to hit him instead of Leah, I guess that is what happens when you love someone, was what he thought. He didn’t want her to be in any kind of pain, she did tell Cyrus that this is to be expected and when they got to S’warkii they could rest a while and eat a couple grapes and all would be fine. They got to S’warkii around 10 that morning, the first part of the journey took very little time. Cyrus had Leah sit on a bench while he went to see if H’aanit was home, she wasn’t, Z’aanta told Cyrus that she was spending the next couple days with Alaic, her new boyfriend in Stillsnow at Susanna’s place.  
“I am sorry, H’aanit is not here right now, she is with her boyfriend in Stillsnow, the body guard of a woman hailed as a seer. However, this old woman is not endowed with any special powers only those of a genius intellect, a scholar like no other Miss Susanna Grotoff.” Cyrus said sitting on the bench next to Leah.  
“Susanna Grotoff! The Susanna Grotoff! Have you met her? I can’t tell you how many of her books I have read, I have used her as an inspiration seeing as she was the best in her field when few woman were able to do little more than cook, clean and be mothers. Not that there is anything wrong with that, but she was one of the trailblazers for woman to be scholars.” Leah stated almost starstruck.  
“Yes, I have met her and we now communicate often through letters, we could take the trip to Stillsnow sometime to meet her though.” Cyrus said as he played with Leah’s hair while she looked at him with wide eyes still mesmerized by the fact her knew Susanna.  
“I would really like that Cyrus.” Leah said while she moved some hair out of his eyes and kissed him. “Cyrus you are an amazing man. Thank you for letting me come with you on this trek. I can’t wait to see the ruins, this is going to be the experience of a lifetime.” Leah said as she grabbed a couple grapes, handed one to Cyrus and he grabbed a couple plums one for Leah and one for himself. He watched her, her eyes had an extra twinkle in them with the excitement she had for this excursion, she looked so enchanting, even with her hair a little messy from their battles and she had a little bit of dirt on her forehead, she was beautiful. Cyrus was falling in love more, he realized that he had fallen in love with her at first sight and like Olberic said but now the deeper feelings were there. She was the only woman he ever loved in a romantic way, the only woman he ever kissed, the only one he took out more than once and the only woman he ever thought about making love to, the only woman he thought about having a future with children and a marriage. This was the only woman, besides his companions and Odette who ever met his parents.   
“We should get back on the road my dear.” Cyrus said as he offered his hand for her to take getting off the bench. “The battles will be a little more difficult as the more into the forest we delve the stronger our enemies get.” Cyrus relayed.  
“I am ready for it. I had to battle much more difficult enemies on my escape from Hornburg I have my sword, and spear ready and that plum invigorated my magic. Let’s go!” Leah yelled as Cyrus led her out of the village back to the path.  
They got into Victor’s Hollow right around supper time. They were tired and hungry. They were at their destination for that night. They got to the inn and reserved their rooms, Leah wondered if Cyrus wanted to save money they could book one room and share it, but they ended up with separate rooms, they were right across from each other at least. The couple agreed to meet an hour after they got their rooms as they both wanted to shower first and then go grab some dinner together. After that they went back to their rooms for rest as Cyrus knew the next day would be the most difficult one of the whole journey.   
They kissed goodnight in the middle of the hallway until a young merchant came by and said “You know we are in a hotel, I’m sure you have a room, you should use it.”  
After the merchant went into his room, “I guess this is goodnight, I will see you in the morning.” Cyrus said as he gave her one last kiss on the top of her head.  
“I’ll see you before then as I am sure I will be dreaming of you again, my dashing scholar.” She smiled as she shut her door and Cyrus was left in the hallway alone. Was she dreaming about me the way I was about her? He went into his room and locked the door. He sat on his chair removing his boots and he wondered if he should ask her about those dreams, but those are personal and private and if she told me about hers I would be obliged to tell her mine. It’s best to leave that statement alone. He went to bed and slept quite well as he was exhausted from the jaunt to Victor’s Hollow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah and Cyrus get to Duskbarrow and find out what is going on in the ruins

Cyrus woke to knocking on his door the sun was up and he realized he slept in, he rushed to answer the door, of course it was Leah. “I am sorry dear, I overslept please give me a few minutes to prepare and we will be off.” Wow, I ‘ve never seen Cyrus like this before, without his shirt, he was shockingly muscular Leah thought. Leah was pleasantly surprised but shook her head. “What is it? Is something wrong?” Cyrus asked.  
“You say you don’t understand why others are jealous of you and compete with you. Have you ever seen you, not only do you look like this,” as she motioned to his face, “you are built like this,” as she motioned to his body, “and you have that brain.” She laughed.  
“Do you like what you see?” Cyrus asked with a raised eyebrow as he waited for her response.  
“Well, I um…she stammered and reddened “I will meet you downstairs Cyrus.” She turned around and left the room.   
Best I get ready today is going to be the hardest part of the journey with the most difficult foes. He met Leah downstairs and they had a quick meal before they left Victor’s Hollow, he led the way since Leah had never been to this city before and there were many paths leading out of town but only one that led to the path to Duskbarrow.  
The first part of the journey wasn’t too bad they were dealing with the same type of enemies as before, but once they rounded the corner and Victor’s Hollow was out of sight the monsters were increasingly difficult. In their first battle Leah seemed to get a little excited by the more dangerous enemies, the Forest Ratking and the Raging Treants. “What type of magic hurts these guys?” She asked as she hit one with a double swing of her sword.  
“Lightning and Fire, obviously it is the wooden one that is vulnerable to fire.” Cyrus yelled mid battle, “Ignis Ardare” The triple shot of fire made the treant stunned for a few moments.  
“Ok Lightning you said,” she looked over at Cyrus and he nodded “Tonitrus Canere!” She cried as the lighning hit the enemy 3 times one of the ratkings was broken for a short time and the other got a dose of Cyrus’ lightning blast magic.  
They continued on until the fiends were defeated and they continued on their journey. As Leah continued along the path Cyrus called to her, “Wait stop.”  
“Yes, Cyrus.”  
“How do you know Tonitrus Canere? It is rare to find someone who knows that spell. We never learnt that until we defeated Dreisang in the shrine of the archmagus.” He caught up to her and he wrapped her in his arms while he was speaking to her.  
She looked up at his quizzical face, “I do read hornburgian, there was a book my grandfather owned that taught the old magics, so I know a few of these spells, of course the elemental triple shot scholar magics.”   
“Again you have impressed me dear Leah. Let’s continue on as we are still some distance from Duskbarrow and I want to get there before dark.” Cyrus let go of her and grabbed her hand while they continued down the road.  
It wasn’t long before some more foes attacked them from the forest along the path. It was the same kind of creatures as before, Lightning and Fire rained on the enemy from the 2 mages. Leah also had her trusty sword and spear, she never missed a hit, she told Cyrus later that sometimes she felt as though her father would guide her blade which was why she never squandered her opportunity to land a blow. This battle was a difficult one, the 2 were hit numerous times by the enemy and both were injured as they continued on.  
They had to engage in so many battles, they would need to restock their healing items before they left Duskbarrow. Cyrus told her that this trip was different as all the times he had come to Duskbarrow he never had to be in as many battles and usually Therion and H’aanit came with him as it was a very dangerous trek for someone to go through alone.  
They came around the next corner and just as they were about to eat some healing grapes, more monsters attacked. This time the foes kept hitting Leah and they virtually left Cyrus alone, it worried him greatly. The next time the creatures regained consciousness they hit Leah again and she was down, this time Cyrus had all his force charged and he was able to hit the enemy with his full power and they were blown away. He rushed over to Leah and scooped her into his arms, he had her eat some grapes and she demanded he should eat as well. Cyrus helped her stand as they were just about at Duskbarrow, the sun was starting to go down and they were both exhausted with the amount of enemies on their way to the city.  
He led her to the town, holding her hand, Cyrus was on the verge of tears, he almost lost the woman he loved, they had olives with them but that was not the point. The only woman he ever loved, a powerful warrior in her own right, could have died fighting by his side. He would have never been able to show her how much he loved, wanted and needed her. He was going to push his insecurities to the side and be with his girlfriend. They had got to Duskbarrow and Leah snapped Cyrus out of his thoughts. “We’re here! I see the vegetation and grown around the ruins, it’s almost like this town was built to protect Eld. It’s all very interesting.” She looked cute, all wide eyed and eager. It was quite endearing and Cyrus thought she was the most wonderful thing that ever happened to him.   
“I can take you there tomorrow it’s better to examine the relic in the daylight, my love. Let’s check in and get a little rest, maybe something to eat and enjoy our evening.” Cyrus smiled at her.  
“She leaned into him a little as he had given her his arm as they walked. That does sound nice, a soothing bath, having a delicious meal here, I here they some amazing dishes at the tavern in this village.” Leah said as Cyrus led her to the inn.  
They went inside to check in, the clerk said “I’m sorry professor I have to inform you with it being the start of summer the village is a little livelier and we only have 1 room left.”  
“That’s not an issue, one room is all we need.” Cyrus stated.   
Leah wondered what he was up to, he would probably let her have the room and he would tent outside or something. Sometimes he is a little too chivalrous. Just as she was thinking he picked her up bridal style and started toward the room. “Cyrus what are you doing? I am perfectly capable of walking.” She giggled.  
They were making their way down the hallway, “I am literally sweeping you off your feet Leah dear. We can order room service in a little while. Tonight, all I want to do is show you how much I love you and make love to you.”  
Leah was surprised. “If you are certain, I know you have your reservations about this.”  
“No, I almost lost you today, I want to show you what you mean to me.” Cyrus stated as he got to their room. Cyrus put her down and she smashed her lips onto his and after they parted he gave her a shy smile. Cyrus unlocked the door then picked her back up to take her into the room.  
The next morning they woke together. The sun was streaming through the blinds in their room. Cyrus was awake while Leah was stirring. She opened her eyes and smiled seeing Cyrus with her. “Good morning my lovely. How did you sleep?” He asked being ever so attractive first thing in the morning. “I had the best rest of my life. Was everything from last night a dream?” He smiled as he looked into her eyes and held her hand while playing with her fingers.  
“No, it was real, I’m glad you loved and trusted me enough to be with me.” Leah responded as she kissed him.  
“The state of my love and trust for you was not an issue. It was my apprehension and worry of satisfying you.” Cyrus said.  
“That should not have been an issue I love you Cyrus and nothing is going to change that. Besides, I was more than satisfied last night. But you already know that.” She giggled. She got up from the bed and went toward the window, “I want to go explore the ruins. We should get dressed and go.”  
“But I wanted to stay here with you all day, practice makes perfect you know.” Cyrus grinned cheekily.  
“Get your work done and then we can stay an extra day or two and not leave the room if you want.” Leah was grabbing her normal clothes and not her battle gear. But she still was taking her sword and spear just in case.  
“Fine you are right. Once I get the shipment ready for transport to Atlasdam all my time can be with you.” Cyrus said as he started to get dressed agreeing with her.   
They had breakfast at the tavern in town when they overheard a conversation between 2 older gentleman having coffee there.  
“So Samuel did you hear any odd noises last night?” the one asked.  
“Yes Peter. I did hear some weird chanting coming from the ruins again. I don’t know who’s in there but I’m not going there in the dead of night to find out.”  
“Excuse me sirs, I overheard your conversation and I am in town to arrange the next shipment of books from Eld for research, what is it you said about something going on in the ruins?” Cyrus asked trying to be as charming as ever.  
“Yes there is some kind of chanting that comes from the ruins, it isn’t every night, only sometimes, but it was there last night. It gets annoying, not only is it eerie sounding, I don’t see anyone coming or going from there. No one wants to go in there alone, maybe if those 8 heroes that beat Galdera came to town for a visit they could clear out the monster in that relic.  
Leah looked at Cyrus, “Don’t tell me you don’t want to go in there today?”  
“No I want to see who or what is in there, I want to make sure all the books are alright. There is supposed to be a guard posted there at all times, 5 sentries from Atlasdam get stationed here for one quarter a year and one of them is supposed to secure the entrance at all times. However maybe you should get back to the inn, if there is some kind of monster in there I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”  
“Cyrus, you can’t go in there alone and while I might not be as strong as you or the other 7 of your companions I do think I am better than you going by yourself.” Leah argued.  
I just want you to be out of harms way after I figure out what is going on in there.” Cyrus looked at her face and saw she wasn’t going to listen to his protests for her to stay back. “I do see your logic in you coming with me.”   
“Ok then let’s get going and investigate.” Leah said as she drank the last of her coffee and paid the bill for their meal.  
Cyrus took Leah to the ruins he showed her the entrance and how you had to use the button in order to get into the relic. The guard let them enter without any hesitation since he knew Cyrus and that it was time for him to get a new shipment ready for the academy. Once inside the ruins you could see that it had been disturbed, some of the vegetation that was growing in the ruins was trampled and since no animals lived in here that had to mean that something else did it.  
They went on a little further being extremely cautious and quiet, if something lived in these ruins, they wanted to surprise it. They got to the mural and Cyrus showed it to Leah as it was something he told her about discovering as well as the ominous words written there. Which she repeated in a whisper when she saw the mural. She did smile with pride that her man was one of the eight heroes that stopped the annihilation of the destruction of their realm and banished Galdera to eternal darkness forever.  
The couple heard some voices and listened in on that conversation. “So do you ever think we will find a way to bring back our savior Mattias.” Voice number 1 said.  
“I don’t know, if there is a way it should be found in one of these books. It’s so easy to put the night guards to sleep with these herbs. I don’t think anyone even notices. The villagers think that there is some kind of monster in the ruins. They hear our chanting whenever we try one of these spells to get our savior back.” The second voice relayed.  
“I want to find this soon, if we don’t Mattias would be angry we took too long.” A female voice sounded.  
“He should just be happy to be back from the dead. He’s the one who sent us away to meet with Lyblac instead of staying with him. That cleric showed up after we left and killed him.” The second voice said.  
Cyrus and Leah heard the group move deeper into the ruins and away from them. “Do you have any idea what they were talking about, trying to bring back some savior?”  
“Unfortunately yes, there was a cult that was quite prominent in Wispermill a few years ago. They actually stole the flame that my cleric friend was using to complete the kindling ritual. The man who enlisted Ophelia’s sister to betray her was this cult’s head. My cleric friend had to kill that man in order to save her sister and the flame in order to complete the kindling and restore the fire to the church. It seems as though these people are followers from that cult and are trying to resurrect their leader.   
“Do you think there is a way to do that? I mean do you actually believe there is a spell to bring someone back, especially someone who has been gone for so long? Leah questioned Cyrus.  
“I don’t think so, these people were trying to use Galdera’s power for themselves, now that Galdera ceases to exist and he is banished forever there is no way to use any of that power and even if they could bring their leader back he would have no power.  
“So what do we do now?” Leah questioned.  
“I want to go talk to them and encourage them to leave, I don’t think there is anyway to bring someone back who has been gone for years. They need to leave and respect the people and town.” Cyrus declared a little more audibly than before. “You my lovely, can go wait for me in our room.”  
“I’m going with you Cyrus. Besides, I see this as an opportunity to explore the many chambers of Eld as we have to go find where these people went.” Leah reasoned.  
“Alright then, I am certain they are headed for the library where the books were kept as they are studying these tomes for the correct spell.” Cyrus said as he led her toward where the books were kept in that ancient library.  
Leah was admiring the murals and construction on the way to that study room. “This fort must have been built by a master architect. For it to be standing in this condition for thousands of years is a testament to that.”  
“Indeed my love, now we are almost at the study so if we want to speak with these people we should make ourselves known.” Cyrus said. Being much louder now he was acting as if he was giving Leah a tour, “Now in this next room we are about to enter you will see the ancient study with the many lost tomes that were discovered which we will need to pick and choose the ones ready for the next shipment to Atlasdam for research. Cyrus and Leah could hear rustling and mumbles right before they entered that room. The sight of the room took Leah by surprise Cyrus described the room, but she did not consider how many books were housed in the large collection they were so many on the shelves as well as more that were strewn about, those must have been the tomes this group had been looking through to raise the dead. It looked as though it had more books that the ancient archives housed in the Atlasdam library. The team did have quite a job to do as there were so many ancient tomes here and all in high hornburgian. She also saw 3 younger people dressed as clerics, however all in black rather that the white that the clerics for the church of the sacred flame usually wear.  
“Hello there. My name is Cyrus Albight. I am one of the professors from Atlasdam tasked with translating these ancient documents. May I help you? It was my understanding that no one was to be allowed in this ancient library until all the tomes have been moved to the academy.  
“No we don’t need any help. I don’t think we could find what we are looking for anyway.” The female voice spoke, She was the oldest of the group, she was still probably close in age to Leah, she had curly blonde hair that you could see framed her face even though she was wearing the hood of her robe.  
“I am politely asking you to leave as this area is restricted to the professors of the Royal Academy from Atlasdam. We struck an agreement with the town of Duskbarrow in regards to these tomes and we need to prepare them for transport to the university.” Cyrus said with an authoritative but calm tone.  
“Cyrus Albright? Aren’t you one of the 8 legendary heroes who were hailed as saving the realm? Weren’t you part of the group that were traveling with that cleric who did the kindling a few years ago?”  
Cyrus nodded, “Yes my friend Ophelia Greengrass was the cleric who went on the journey to complete the kindling, however she was Ophelia Clement then.” He smiled at this black cloaked cleric who looked to be only maybe 25.  
“Alright then, maybe we could take a measure of revenge on you as there doesn’t seem to be anyway to resurrect our fallen leader who your friend killed.” The young man spoke. After completing that sentence both Cyrus and Leah were hit by a strong wind, and were driven slightly back from where the were standing, “Behold the black gale! Magic taught to me by my savior Mattias.”  
“Consuming Darkness!” The blonde woman cried as she hit them shadow magic.  
The third dark cleric a man probably about Leah’s age with short black hair just screamed at them and hit them with another blast of wind.  
“It seems as these ones won’t listen to reason. They are weak to ice and light magic as well as a blow from your sword and my staff, my love.” Cyrus said “Lux Congere!” He cried as the light barrage stunned the youngest cleric.   
“Level slash!” Leah yelled as she was able to cut both the remaining two clerics. The blonde woman was stunned but the dark haired man was still standing and hit Cyrus with another blast of darkness.   
“Glacius Claudere!” Cyrus the sorcerer pelted them with the ice magic. That dazed the third cleric, so Leah hit them with the same spell to maximize the damage on the 3 stunned enemies before they were awakened from their stupor.  
When they were fully engaged again they all kept going after Cyrus, when they weren’t targeting both of them, they were just attacking Cyrus. This worried Leah greatly she saw Cyrus getting weaker and it seemed their enemies were stronger as it took more and more hits just to stun their foes only to have one of the other ones fully regain consciousness. “Cyrus please have a grape, you need to get some of your strength back.”  
“No it will waste too much time if I do, we need to do this fight together.” Cyrus replied.  
“I know another spell but the one time I used it, it caused more damage to me than my enemies.” Leah stated right after she used the triple ice magic shot. As she said that Cyrus was hit again, this time be was down almost dead, and this made Leah angry. I have to try she thought. She was able to fully boost her power 1,2,3,4……Let the bodies hit the floor! Lux Congerere!” In one fell swoop the 3 clerics lay dead on the ground. With adrenaline still pumping through her veins, she went over to each enemy and stabbed them in the chest and slit their throat, to make sure they were dead. Then she ran over to Cyrus and held him up and got him to eat a couple grapes.  
“I didn’t know that you were familiar with light magic?” Cyrus questioned.  
“One of my uncles was a cleric and taught me the light magic when I was a kid. He passed away some years ago as he was my grandmothers brother and he had moved to the parish in Northreach so when he came for a visit he stayed for a long time and taught both me and my brother the light magic. Then when I found that book of spells of my grandfathers I learnt the magic. However the only other time I used it on my way to Stonegard it went terribly wrong. I injured myself in the process more than my enemies thankfully they were dazed and I was able to kill them with my sword before they regained consciousness.” Leah looked him over, “Cyrus are you alright? I was quite worried, I was terrified you would be seriously hurt or worse.”  
“The grapes did their job, my strength has returned, what should we do with these bodies?” Cyrus wondered.  
“We could get the guard to come in and clean up the corpses.” Leah suggested.  
“Let’s eviscerate them.” Cyrus said with a gleam in his eye. “They attacked us without cause, I politely asked them to leave and explained to them this was a restricted area.” They dragged the bodies to another part of the ruins where there were no tomes and only the stone walls and floor. “Alright ladies first?” Cyrus asked.  
“I will, thank you. Ignis Ardare!” with the triple shot of fire hitting the bodies. Cyrus and Leah alternated turns and there wasn’t much left of the corpses.  
After the disposal of bodies was done Cyrus showed Leah the tomes that were found including some of the lost knowledge that was discovered there. He allowed her to explore and peruse the shelves while he checked the works that were strewn about. He was satisfied that the dark clerics didn’t destroy any books and he cleaned the room as the tomes that were thrown about were ones he designated to come to the academy in the next shipment. He grabbed the other ones he thought were of importance and got everything organized while Leah continued to study the shelves.  
“Did you see some of the authors who have writings here?” Leah was enthused. “There are tomes from Odin Crossford and books attributed to Beowulf and the dynasties of the different kingdoms in Orsterra. This place is amazing, I could spend weeks here and I still wouldn’t be close to reading everything.”  
“That is why I am taking these books to the academy for the benefit of everyone.” Cyrus explained.  
“I know, that’s the whole reason we came here. Just being in this room is so exciting.” Cyrus and Leah continued to explore together until it was around supper time, they left the ruins and headed back to the inn.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese tells them about the love potion and they try to navigate what they feel now.

They stayed in Duskbarrow a few days extra like they had planned and made their way back to Atlasdam. Leah started her new job translating now that the next shipment was on its way to the academy. Cyrus and Leah were always together, he basically lived at her place and they would go to the library with each other to get more tomes to decode. Cyrus was working faster with Leah by his side even Odette noticed and had Leah help her whenever she got stuck.  
Therese would avoid the library she knew that was Cyrus’ favorite place and she didn’t want to see him with another woman even though it was her fault that he was smitten with the hornburgian scholar Leah. It was about six weeks after they returned from Duskbarrow that Therese got the note she had been waiting for:  
Miss Mageaux,  
I have completed the antidote for the love potion, please ensure you are careful with this concoction. The price is as much as for the original love potion. Meet me in Rippletide on Saturday, it’s the same time and place as before.  
Vanessa Hysel.  
Finally its not like it didn’t take long enough to get this antidote. I need to head to Rippletide on Friday to get this mixture on Saturday morning. At least it should be easy to find both Cyrus and Leah as they work together. I need to spray both of them. If I don’t Leah will still pursue Cyrus and I don’t want her fighting me for his affections. I am not sure how to get him to notice me romantically but once the antidote is administered I have time to think of a plan for that. Therese laid back on her bed and sighed I know one day I will be Mrs. Therese Albright. Our children would look adorable.  
The following Wednesday afternoon Cyrus and Leah were in the library. They were working side by side.   
“There is something we need to talk about.” Leah said to Cyrus   
“That can wait until we get home, yes?” Cyrus questioned and Leah nodded. “Because right now,” in one movement Cyrus grabbed her and sat her at a table beside him. He put his hands on either side of her and looked deeply into her eyes. He said in a whisper, “I think we are the only two people in this whole building.” Leah smiled at him as she had an inkling of what he was going to say. “You know I have this fantasy about us being in the library among the tomes and tables. I think this table is sturdy and could work well for this endeavor.” He raised his eyebrows as she giggled, blushed and started to kiss him.  
Right then a figure emerged from behind a bookshelf, “Stop it! You don’t actually love each other!” Cyrus and Leah reluctantly moved their gaze off each other and to the voice.  
“Therese!” Cyrus said irritated. “My relationship is none of your concern.”  
“Actually it is, I am responsible for it and I know you don’t actually love each other.” Therese responded moving closer to the couple so they wouldn’t have to shout at each other from across the library and so that she was in spraying distance.  
“Could you clarify why you are saying this?” Leah asked as she stood up from the table. She and Cyrus were standing together.  
Therese sprayed them with the antidote she made sure she was careful so that both of them were covered at once.   
“Again with the perfume Therese? This one doesn’t even have a scent, mind you the last one didn’t really either.” Cyrus said as the spray abated from the cloud she covered them with.  
“It’s not perfume. That what I am trying to tell you.” Therese said.  
“Please go on.” Leah implored, she had a sick feeling in her stomach as she had a suspicion about what might have happened as they were sprayed with a substance that had no smell and the ingredients that were used in love potions did not have strong scents.  
“I procured a potion from an apothecary in Rippletide at the end of the semester. It was a love potion, I was going to get you professor to fall in love with me.”  
“What?” Cyrus’ face immediately fell as he tried to piece together what happened.  
“This particular one had 3 chances. I tried once in class, but Odette called you to the door and you stepped out of the way and then I did it again at the library but Mercedes wanted a word with you and again you avoided the spray. I was getting frustrated and when I bumped into you and you were facing me I hit you in the eyes, I also got Leah and the two of you ended up looking at each other. The idea is that the potion is sprayed and the next person you see you fall in love with. So the two of you are only together because of my impatience and clumsiness. I just sprayed you with the antidote.” Therese stopped speaking waiting for the couple to say something.  
“I am incensed! How could you play with our lives like that? We never did anything to you!” Cyrus was enraged and confused his mind was swimming. He had struggled with why he had these feelings for Leah that he had never felt before. It was painful that the love he had for Leah was because of Therese and that stupid crush she had on him and her using that potion.  
“That was so cruel. Why would you do that?” Leah was sobbing. “Did you not stop to think what this might have done. You could have told us what happened before this went so far.” Leah took a deep breath “I need to get out of here, I am too angry to think and all I want to do right now is inflict some pain on you, little girl.” Leah said pointing at Therese who looked afraid as the stories of Leah’s escape from Hornburg alone had made the rounds through the university and it was known that in order to do that someone must be powerful. “So I am getting out of here before I do something I regret. I need some air.” She sighed and looked at her fellow scholar, “I am so sorry Cyrus.” She started to cry a little harder and left.  
“Look at what you’ve done! Does that make you feel good! Hurting Leah and me like this?” Cyrus shouted at her. Therese just put her head down. “So the idea was to get me to fall in love with you. In all honesty why, I am your teacher you are my student. I am much older than you and as far as I can tell we have very little in common. You don’t even like to read and gather knowledge! What would we talk about and do with our spare time? Now you’ve made it that I never want to see your face again.” Therese started to cry since Cyrus was so angry with her. “Don’t you start after the pain you have inflicted on me and Leah you don’t get to cry! Did you think you would spray us and we would say thank you. We had hopes and dreams we were building a future together and we find out everything is based on a lie that is none of our doing. You should leave, like Leah, I want to do something I might not be able to take back, all I see is red and you are the cause of that. Get out!”   
Therese ran out of there as fast as her feet would carry her. She thought it would go better than that. At least she fixed the mess but she lost any relationship with Cyrus. He wouldn’t even want to pass a friendly hello if they saw each other on the street. Therese shut the door to her bedroom and flung herself on her bed, this was going to be difficult. All the other times she cried over Cyrus there was still a glimmer of hope. This time there was none, all chance of any type of romance with the most perfect man she had ever seen were gone.  
Cyrus was left alone in the library. He sat in the nearest chair. He rubbed his hand over his face and then hunched over with his face in his hands. “Why does it hurt so much?” he said aloud to himself. It felt like his heart literally broke he put his hand on his chest from the pain. He started to cry, he didn’t want to be emotional but he couldn’t help himself. Sitting in the library his mind running through the endless times with Leah someone saw him and rushed over. “Cyrus what’s going on?” It was the voice of his old friend Odette.  
“It’s a long story. Very painful and odd.” Cyrus said as he sat in the chair looking off into the distance.  
“Come on kid, get up. Let’s go to my place. I’ll fix you a drink and you can tell me everything. Right now even if you tell me to go away. You’re wasting your breath. I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving you alone.” Odette said as Cyrus complied and followed her to her house.  
Back at Odette’s place Cyrus was sitting at her kitchen table drowning his sorrows, “Cyrus tell me whats wrong? You already drank all I had left for vodka and most of my rum. If you start on my scotch this could get very expensive.” Odette stated grabbing the empty bottles from the table and moving them to her kitchen.  
“I’ll replace all of it, its not like I have anyone or anything to spend my money on anyway.” Cyrus replied as he took another swig.  
“I saw that student of yours leaving the academy when I got there, she was crying and then I see you in the library looking the most despondent I have ever seen you. What’s going on please?” Odette implored. “If you can’t tell me your oldest friend who can you tell. Don’t make me go bring your father here to get the story out of you.”  
“I didn’t even think how I am going to explain this to my parents. This is such a disaster.” Cyrus said as he laid his head face down on the table.  
“Spill it, come on, how can I help if I don’t know what happened?” Odette said moving the glass of scotch further on the table away from Cyrus.  
“Fine, I’ll start. Leah and I were in the library we were sharing a close moment and then Therese yelled at us that we don’t actually care about each other. She proceeded to tell us that she used a love potion on me to try and make me fall for her but she sprayed Leah and I by accident and because we saw each other first that is why we fell in love. She sprayed us with the antidote then.”  
“Oh. So if any romantic inclination for Leah went away with the cure why are you acting this way? Odette asked.  
I liked being in love and Leah is remarkable, she is funny, beautiful inside and out, kind and so intelligent.” He sighed. “Right now I don’t even know how I am supposed to feel. I am going to miss her. We were planning a future together. Everything we wanted was based on a lie.”  
“How do you feel about her now, truthfully? There is no excuse you can’t be friends. Besides you’re going to be work colleagues. Things will be different now but there’s no reason you can’t care about her, she is still someone you are close to. The both of you have discussed many aspects of your lives and got close that way. Yes romance started because of the potion but the friendship the two of you have you cultivated that together and with your willingness to be open and honest and talk to each other.”  
“To be honest I don’t know how I feel or what I am supposed to feel for Leah. I am hurt, I am in pain, I feel like my heart is aching. If Leah and I had known what happened it would have been easier to navigate everything because we would have realized that most of these feelings were because of the potion. I guess I need to wait for the antidote to take full effect to process what’s happening.” Cyrus said looking intently at the glass of scotch by Odette.  
“Those potion antidotes are instantaneous Cyrus. Whatever you are feeling is all you now.” Odette stated as she drank the scotch so Cyrus was done for the night. “Now my friend you know where the pillows and blankets are, its getting late, you need to sleep off the alcohol you drank. The couch is ready for you. Get some rest. Good night Cyrus.” Odette retreated to her room and shut the door and Cyrus was alone with his thoughts. Odette knew Cyrus wouldn’t want to be alone at his own home tonight.   
Cyrus was exhausted and did ingest much alcohol. He did drift off to sleep. It wasn’t a dreamless sleep. He saw that small child from his earlier vision. The child was playing in the park. He was sitting on a bench watching the child as a parent would supervise their children at the playground. All of a sudden the kid yelled “Mommy!” and ran to Leah. She scooped up the little one in her arms a gave it a kiss. Cyrus was watching them and just as they started to walk towards him they disappeared. Therese was in their place running toward Cyrus. He stood up and took off away from her. He was running away from the young noble, as he moved from the park to the pavement he tripped and fell and before he landed on the ground, he woke up. Cyrus looked up at the ceiling he could just make it out from the moonlight filtering through Odette’s windows. I guess that is my life now, I am alone, any thought of a family with Leah is gone. I wonder how she is doing, she wanted to talk today about something. Probably a moot point now anyway. He turned over and went back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus, Leah and Therese all try to figure out what to do with life now.

Cyrus opened his eyes to a bright room and the smell of coffee brewing. “Get up and off my couch you lazy butt!” It’s after 9 am. Odette was a morning person where as Cyrus liked to work at night.  
“Just let me sleep. It’s not like I need to be up. The semester is over and all I am working on now is deciphering these tomes. I can do that whenever I wish.” Cyrus was grouchy.  
“So now that you slept on everything what do you think now?” Odette asked as she gave him some pain relief herbs and a glass of water. Cyrus gulped that down as his cranium was throbbing. “How do you feel in this entire situation?” Odette sipped her coffee.  
“Right now all I want is to go back to sleep and be rid of this splitting headache. Maybe after I can start drinking again.” Cyrus complained.  
“Alcohol is not your friend right now Cyrus.” Odette stated plainly. “You need to ponder this situation and figure out what your next step will be. Hopefully you will make the right decision.”  
“So you know what I am feeling and what I should do when I don’t?” Cyrus snapped.  
“Now, now Cyrus. Go home, take a shower relax and I have confidence that you will make the correct choice. You are a bright man, let your heart and mind tell you what to do.” Odette stated as she handed him a cup of coffee.  
“Thank you for the coffee. After this I’ll take your advice, go home, wash and figure this all out.” Cyrus was a little more agreeable.  
He walked home and the summer heat and light made him even more grouchy. Once at his place and he was cleaned up and more awake he felt a little better. He made himself a sandwich and sighed at the thought that when he and Leah were a couple they would cook together and now he was back to making food for one. He stood at the counter eating his sandwich while he looked out onto the Atlasdam streets, it was a quiet day. It was a Thursday but with the academy on summer break there weren’t many people on the streets. After he ate his sandwich he grabbed an apple and sat on his couch staring out onto his balcony which overlooked a small square. Where he was situated he could see the clouds so he was examining their formations. He heard his inner voice say, stop making yourself depressed go to her. Why? he debated with himself. Because you still love Leah more than you care to admit. This feeling of hopelessness is due to the fact you still love her and want to be with her but you are scared that her feelings for you were only from the potion. You won’t know unless you go see her. So I should make a fool of myself? Confess my feelings and hope she doesn’t laugh in my face. He told his inner voice. Even if you did has Leah ever been anything but kind to you? He thought of all the times they were together when he told her things about himself that he didn’t openly share with many people, or when she would only insult him in a playful way and he could tell from the way she said the comment she was only trying to tease him good humoredly. His inner voice chimed in, she was so understanding and patient at least if you tell her how you feel it should determine where to go next in your life. He sat on his couch finished his apple and pondered things. Do I go to her? YES!!! His inner voice replied. No! I am going for a walk, I want to clear my head and maybe take out some of my frustrations by using my magic on some froggen.  
He went out the door not bothering with his vest or cloak, it was too hot a day for those things and his best ones were at Leah’s place anyway. He was going to go for a walk outside the town but he was drawn elsewhere. Cyrus got to Leah’s place and knocked on the door and waited, no answer. He knocked again, no one came. He used his key to unlock the door just as he did he heard her voice “Cyrus, thanks for opening the door.” he whirled around to see Leah carrying groceries and a couple crates. He grabbed the crates from her bringing them into her house, followed behind by Leah who put the food on the counter.  
It looked as though she had a restless sleep as well. She had bags under her eyes and you could see she had been crying. “I got these crates from the store, if you don’t mind making more than 1 trip I could…” she sniffled, “start packing up your things.” She stopped herself as she turned away from Cyrus. He heard her take a deep breath and try to speak again but the tears started, “I’m sorry I’m so emotional Cyrus, I just….” she trailed off and put her face in her hands trying to wipe the tears away. “I want to maintain our friendship, but it might take a little time for me to get over us, whatever it was that we had.”  
Cyrus felt hurt that Leah was crying, he walked over to her and put his arms around her, he felt her physically relax but as soon as that happened, she tensed up again and starting to cry harder. He put his finger under her chin to have her look at him. “Dear Leah, what is wrong?”  
“Everything! This whole situation. I still love you Cyrus. This hurts, do you think I want to pack all your things for you to leave. My feelings for you haven’t changed. Maybe at first the potion helped but that was months ago already. We have come so far, I’ve met your parents and corresponded with some of your companions. I’ve met Primrose when Olberic brought her for a visit a couple weeks ago, we had our adventure in Duskbarrow. It has almost been like we were married, and now I’ve lost you; all because there were no real feelings to build our relationship on.”  
Cyrus smiled, he couldn’t help himself, “So you still love me?” he questioned her.  
“Yes.” It’s going to be a while before I can talk to you without this overwhelming feeling of heartbreak.” She pushed him away, she wanted out of his arms because having him holding her wasn’t going to help. “I should have known why would someone like you want me?”  
“I came here to see you, I wanted to know how you were doing.” Suddenly he got an idea. "There is somewhere I need to go. Is it alright if I come back in an hour or so. I’ll try not to be late.”  
“Sure Cyrus I have no plans, I was just going to do some packing or work on the tomes I have here." She told him.  
“Don’t pack, if you want to work go ahead just wait for me to return.” Cyrus rushed out the door and headed down the street. She still loves me! He felt all warm inside, I love her so much! She is my other half, my equal and I am so much better off for finding her. Everything makes sense with her and I can tell her anything, she is my best friend.  
About an hour later Leah heard a knock on her door of course it was Cyrus. “Did you miss me?” He asked. He sure seemed to be in a good mood. She let him in her house. “These are for you.” He handed Leah a bouquet wrapped in paper. It was a brilliant bouquet of Leah’s favorite flowers which of course now Cyrus knew were lilies. The bouquet had red ones, pink ones and yellow ones. He had the florist take apart 3 bouquets of different colors to make this one.  
She opened the paper and she got a vase of water and he watched her fill the vase and go to cut the flowers down, she always did that. He saw her expression change. “Cyrus what is this?” She asked as she noticed the item holding some of the flowers together. She pulled the ring off the flower stems and as she held it in her hand the man in front of her took a knee. “Leah I love you more than ever. Yes we were blindsided yesterday, but I know what I feel for you is real, I spoke to Odette and the antidote works immediately. Do me the honor of being my better half. Grow old with me, build a life with me. I will do anything I can to make you happy, satisfied and fulfilled.”  
“Cyrus…I don’t know what to say?” She was dumbfounded.  
“Say yes….or no or maybe.” He shook his head “Say yes, say you will be my wife!”  
“Yes Cyrus.” She started to cry happy tears. “Yes I will be your wife.”  
He picked her up and spun her around he took the ring from her and put it on her finger, and sat her on the stool while they looked at the ring together. He went back to facing her. “I am so happy! It’ll be you and me together for the rest of our lives.” The cat jumped on the counter wanting some attention. “Oh I’m sorry Archie….It will be the three of us for the rest of our lives.”  
Leah remembered something. “Do you remember I told you there was something we needed to talk about yesterday?”  
Cyrus nodded, “I thought with Therese’s revelation whatever you wanted to discuss didn’t matter anymore.”  
“Oh no,” she laughed. “This still matters a lot.” She took his hand and placed it on her belly. “There is going to be more than just you and me and Archie.”  
Cyrus looked shocked but he smiled. “A baby! We are having a baby! I’m going to be a father?”  
“I went to the apothecary down the street a couple days ago, she told me the news yesterday morning, I am about a month or so along so we have a long way to go, she gave me some herbs to take and wants me to eat more leafy greens, oranges, beets and carrots. Those are supposed to be good for the baby.” She smiled and she patted Cyrus’ hand that was still on her belly.  
“How amazing!” Cyrus wrapped his arms around Leah who was sitting on the stool and kissed her. It was a long deep and passionate kiss.  
That Thursday while Cyrus was waking up to his hangover and Leah was dealing with heartbreak and morning sickness, Therese got up after a long night of tossing and turning and went out of Atlasdam to the road in between Atlasdam and Rippletide. She sat on a log overlooking the sea. She just wanted to watch the ocean for a little while. She didn’t notice when a group of young people were coming down the road going into Atlasdam. She was startled when someone spoke to her that she fell off the log.  
“Therese? Is that you?” It was an attractive boy she recognized but could not place.  
“It’s me, Andrew from Professor Albright’s class.” He said as he held a hand to her to help her stand up from her fall. “I apologize for scaring you.”  
“Andrew I did not see you there.” She noticed him for the first time, he lived just down the street from her they were in some of the same classes and both graduated that year. He was attractive he had brilliant blue eyes and chestnut brown hair not to mention that she could she now strong he was through his clothes.  
“Therese, my friends and I are just coming back from Rippletide we went there for my birthday. Tonight we are going to the Grove for dinner. Would you accompany me as my date?”  
“Oh, I’m not sure.” She squeaked out her heart still racing from being startled.  
“Come on I can pick you up at seven, it will be fun. Cameron and Trina are coming as well as Jasper and Caroline and a few others even Princess Mary and her boyfriend Stewart.” Andrew asked again his blue eyes shining.  
“Alright sure I’ll be ready at seven.” Therese smiled at him. She was friends with Cameron and Trina as well as Caroline and Mary so she had friends that would be there.  
“Ok sure, it’s a date.” He looked at her, “Come on please let me walk you home, I wouldn’t want you to get hurt by any of the wild creatures that live out here.”  
She took his hand and he led her to the path where his small group of friends were, she knew some of the people in the group so they were able to have easy conversations, mostly about what they were doing that summer and what they wanted to do after. Most of them were nobility like Therese herself and most of them were going into their family business.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end

It was a few years later Therese rubbed her very pregnant belly lightly, she could have her baby any day. She was so content, she never thought she would find the kind of love she had with Andrew. I am so lucky and blessed. I love him so much and soon our family will grow, she thought. She was walking past a park and was watching a little girl who was running and playing there. That child was an extremely cute little kid. She had dark hair as black as coal and big grey eyes. “You’re going to be cuter.” Therese said to her belly. The little girl was full of energy and examining everything in the park, the leaves on the bushes, the playground equipment and the sand. Therese laughed at the curiosity of this child. I think that one is going to be a scholar she thought to herself. Therese heard a familiar voice, “Come Epiphany, it’s time to go. Your mother and baby brother are probably awake from their nap and let’s get home so your mom and I can make supper.” Therese would recognize that silky smooth voice anywhere.  
Just as she turned the corner she saw Cyrus holding his daughters hand as they exited the park. “Therese, hello, how are you?” Cyrus was polite and didn’t seem to hold any anger at this time from her confession about the potion from years earlier.  
“I’m great, actually.” she rubbed her belly. “You have a cute little girl, I hope my baby will be just as beautiful.”  
“I’ll let you in on a parenting secret. Your child is always the cutest no matter what people say. It’s true for my wife and I as well as all the other parents I know like, my sister and her husband as well as my friends, Ophelia and Alfyn, Primrose and Olberic. My daughter and her brother are the cutest children ever.” Cyrus smiled as the little girl shuffled her feet  
Therese chuckled, “I’m sure it’ll be that way for me and my husband as well.”  
“Have a good day Therese, I want to get home and help Leah with our son.”  
“Sure have a good day professor.” She walked towards her home, she was glad that Leah and Cyrus were still together and he seemed content and happy.  
She overheard him talking to his little daughter, “So should we stop at the bakery and get a cake for dessert tonight?”  
“Yes, daddy. Cake is yummy.”  
He laughed “You mother feels the same way. If you are good I will buy you a chocolate cookie and you can eat it before we get home, but don’t tell you mother I let you have it before dinner.”  
“Oh daddy, there are so many times mommy gets me a cookie and I am no supposed to tell you.” The little one giggled and Cyrus let out a loud laugh.


End file.
